The Troubles With Love
by Private K
Summary: Retasu is in love with someone, but not telling him is causing her horrible emotional pain. Will Retasu be able to over come her troubles and tell her crush how she feels? What happens when the other mews get involved? Mild Swearing
1. Screaming Secrets

**The Troubles With Love**

**A/N: Alright I don't own TMM and I'm not claiming to either. I use some lyrics and I don't own those either**

**Chapter 1 "Screaming Secrets"**

The brilliant sun shone into the room of a 15 year old green haired girl one Saturday afternoon as she walked over to her curtains and closed them. The girl's room was now pitch black as she walked over to her plush covered bed and sat down curling up with a pillow. No more than 2 years had passed since the final battle with Deep Blue had occurred. Ichigo and Masaya had both survived the final battle and everything seemed perfect. However, deep in this girl's heart everything was not perfect. Fifteen year old Retasu Midorikawa had been locked in her room for a week with little to eat and hardly no sleep.

_ In a perfect world, This could never happen, In a perfect world, You'd still be here, And it makes no sense, I can just pick up the pieces, But to you this means nothing, Nothing at all_

Ryou Shirogane had went off to America to investigate with Keiichiro Akasaka what seemed like years ago to Retasu. The green haired girl had not gone with the other mews to bid farewell to the two guys the week before. She could not face Ryou, afraid that she would let out her secret. Ever since Retasu had met Ryou she could not deny that she had felt a certain fondness towards him. She blushed frequently when she was around him and she felt as if her heart was about to burst from her chest. Retasu could only dream that she would be able to tell the blond haired 17 year old how she felt. However, every time she came close to telling him she choked and could not get the words to come out.

Retasu was in horrible condition and she could not stop herself from thinking about Ryou and how she missed him. Days seemed like months to Retasu as she sat in her lonely room and cried on her pillows and plush toys. Retasu had gone through boxes of Kleenex and her family was beginning to worry about her health as they tried to cheer Retasu up, but the best they could do was get her to stop crying for 2 minutes.

Retasu heard a quiet knock on the door as she slowly lifted her head from her green pillow as she slowly got up and unlocked the door. Retasu opened the door to see a bright strawberry haired girl with concerned chocolaty brown eyes. The girl frowned as she looked into Retasu's teary sapphire eyes and then down at the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Retasu, the girls and I very worried about you. We haven't heard from you since Shirogane and Akasaka-san left for America. We have been trying to get a hold of you, but every time I called your cellular phone there was no answer." The now 15 year old Ichigo Momomiya stated slowly opening Retasu's green curtains allowing the sun to once again shine in the green room.

"Gomen Ichigo-san. I have not been up for doing much ever since Shirogane-san left for America." The green haired teen apologized as she hugged her green tear covered pillow.

"Retasu you have got to do something before you really hurt yourself. You have not eaten in a week and your mother says that you do not go to school or do anything besides sit up in your bedroom. Retasu this is not healthy for you. Come and get dressed, I am going to take you out for some fun." Ichigo smiled as she pulled Retasu off of her bed.

"Arigatou, Ichigo-san, however I do not think that I am up for going out just yet." Retasu replied as she stood up and looked at Ichigo.

"Oh come on Retasu you need to have some fun now and then. Shirogane and Akasaka-san are coming back in a week. There is no way I'm going to let you sit here in your room for an entire week and sob over Shirogane. As soon as he comes back you can tell him how you feel. I'm going to take you to the beach for some fun!" Ichigo smiled as shed tugged at Retasu.

"Ichigo-san I have told you over and over again I am not going to tell Shirogane-san how I feel." Retasu blushed as she looked at the ground while Ichigo continued to tug on her arm. "If I were to tell Shirogane-san how I felt about him things would become awkward between us if he does not feel the same about me. Therefore it is for the best if I keep quiet and do not tell Shirogane-san how I feel." Retasu replied as she looked up at one of her best friends.

_ In a perfect world, This could never happen, In a perfect world, You'd still be here, And it makes no sense, I can just pick up the pieces, But to you this means nothing, Nothing at all_

"Retasu… You are going to kill yourself inside one day you know that right? Your feelings will tear you apart if you never let them out and tell him how you feel…" Ichigo responded as she stopped tugging on Retasu's arm. "Anyways today is a day for fun! Let's forget about that jerk Shirogane and enjoy our weekend off of working at Café Mew Mew!" Ichigo exclaimed as she began to run and turned to Retasu. "Besides Minto, Purin, Zakuro-san, and Aoyama-kun are waiting for us at the park!" She winked.

Retasu let out a soft giggle for the first time in what seemed like ages to her. She then changed into more presentable clothes and walked downstairs and outside her house. The bright sunlight left Retasu blind for a moment as she looked at Ichigo who was jogging in place ready to go. Retasu had missed her friends in the past week, but she just couldn't motivate herself to leave her house. She took in a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled lightly. "I haven't been outside in forever."

"More of a reason for us all to go out and have fun today!" Ichigo smiled as she skipped along the sidewalk and looked at her green haired friend. "We are going to eat loads of food today and just hang out like teenagers should! Zakuro-san got the day off and has no meetings so we can all just relax and have a good time!"

"Arigatou Ichigo-san, this truly was a great idea I am feeling better already." Retasu admitted as the two girls continued their way towards the park.

-----

Seventeen year old Ryou Shirogane laid on the hotel bed in America as he looked at the ceiling. He took in a deep breath as he exhaled slowly and closed his bright blue eyes. "It would seem that the Mew Mew mission is not fully complete then is it Keiichiro?" The blond asked the brunette who was looking out the large glass window.

"It would seem so Ryou. The aliens may have saved their home planet using the power of the Mew Aqua, but from what I have found out through research is that an unordinary comet has crashed into the alien planet." The 21 year old brunette explained.

Ryou looked at the ceiling and thought hard and long about the e-mail he had received from Ichigo early that morning.

_Shirogane,_

_Gomen to bother you while you are off in America however I needed to know when you are coming back to Tokyo. Not like I care or anything, but I need to tell the girls when we have to work at the café again. _

_Ichigonyan_

Ryou thought about the e-mail and he looked at the ceiling. "I know that there is something up. Ichigo said that she needed to tell the others when the needed to work, but I remember telling them that once we returned to Tokyo we would get a hold of them." Ryou said to himself as he noticed that Keiichiro was looking at him. "You know it is impolite to stare."

"Gomen Ryou it was just you were thinking out loud once again. Do you care to share what is going through your mind, Ryou?" Keiichiro questioned as he sat down in the computer chair and crossed his legs.

"I do not know Keiichiro, it is just the e-mail I received from Ichigo is puzzling me. She asked when we were returning so she could tell the girls when to expect to work once again." Ryou explained as he sat up and faced Keiichiro.

"What is the matter with that Ryou? They are just curious when they will have to work once more." Keiichiro replied looking at the younger blond.

"It is just that I told the girls before we left that I would get in touch with them and let them know. When I told them that none of them made a fuss or asked why I couldn't tell them and now suddenly Ichigo asked." Ryou explained as he looked at Keiichiro.

"Maybe something has come up and she was going to make plans and was uncertain if she would have to work. Do not think too hard about it Ryou." Keiichiro responded as her turned and looked at his computer.

"I just hope everything is fine in Tokyo…" Ryou whispered under his breath as he turned to the ceiling once more.

-----

Purin smiled and jumped on Retasu as she looked up at the green haired teen. "Purin missed you Retasu-oneechan na no da!" The now 12 year old blonde shouted as she looked at Retasu. "You scared me no da! I thought I would never see you again na no da!"

Retasu smiled as she looked at the young blonde. "Purin-chan you know I would never do that. You are my friend I would have to see you sometime." She smiled tapping the girl on the shoulder. "Besides I am here now and that is all that matters correct?"

"It is good to see that you are out and well, Retasu. You had everyone concerned even Oneesama. Isn't that correct Oneesama?" Minto questioned as she turned to the tall 17 year old.

"Yes Minto that is correct. I was concerned about you Retasu. You are not the type to lock yourself away from the world. It is very relieving to see that you are out and enjoying yourself." Zakuro replied as she looked at Retasu.

"See Retasu? We were all worried about you." Ichigo replied nudging Retasu with her elbow.

"Well now that Ichigo and Retasu are here how about we all have some fun?" Masaya smiled as he began to walked.

"We are all right behind you Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo smiled as she linked arms with the now 15 year old boy. The group then headed off towards the beach to enjoy the time in the warm sun.

Retasu walked a bit behind everyone else as she looked at her surroundings and noticed all the happy people out wandering around Tokyo. She let out a soft sigh as she looked into the sky and watched as some clouds slowly moved.

>Retasu POV 

_ It sure is a beautiful day out today, but for some reason I just cannot seem to enjoy myself. Ichigo was right you have to just forget about your feelings right now or this is going to tear you apart inside. I just wish that I could let Shirogane-san know how I felt about him. Every time I try to tell him how I feel I end up choking and getting embarrassed. Oh what are you going to do?_

>End Retasu's POV 

The group laughed as Purin was making monkey noises and jumping around being her normal hyper self. Masaya let go of Ichigo's hand as he fell behind of the girls and was walking next to Retasu who had become quiet. "What is the matter Retasu?" Masaya questioned as he looked at the green haired girl.

Retasu's sapphire eyes met Masaya's chocolaty brown ones. "Aoyama-san there is nothing the matter why would you ask something like that?" Retasu smiled as she looked at Masaya.

"Now who are you trying to convince by saying nothing is the matter? Me or you, Retasu?" Masaya questioned. "It is none of my business what is the matter, however you should not let it bother you. Just forget about anything that you have on your mind and enjoy today. You are out one a sunny and beautiful day with your friends. No aliens or Chimera Animas to worry about, everything is perfect." Masaya smiled.

Retasu nodded. "You are right I should forget everything that is on my mind and just enjoy today." She smiled. "Everything is…" Retasu paused then said a little softer. "perfect."

_ In a perfect world, This could never happen, In a perfect world, You'd still be here, And it makes no sense, I can just pick up the pieces, But to you this means nothing, Nothing at all_

"There you go Retasu now come on have some fun." Masaya smiled shoving Retasu up into the crowd of teens as the smiled and hugged her. Retasu smiled and laughed as they watched Purin trip over the cement and laugh saying she was acting like Ichigo as Ichigo ran after her.

**A/N So there is chapter one! I hope you liked it! I tried my best to make it really good! I hope you Enjoy Chapter 2!**

----

Japanese Words and Meanings

----

Gomen- Sorry

Arigatou- Thank you

Nya/Nyan- Meow

Na No Da- Purin says it at the end of each sentence; a form of exclamation

Oneesama- Minto refers to Zakuro as Oneesama; This is a form of big sister but with a lot of respect

Oneechan- sister

Oniichan- brother


	2. A Day At The Beach

**The Troubles With Love**

**A/N: Alright I don't own TMM and I'm not claiming to either. I use some lyrics and I don't own those either**

**Chapter 2 "A Day At The Beach"**

Fourteen year old Retasu Midorikawa was sitting in the sand as her green hair blew in the wind gently. She sat there in her green bikini as she sighed and laid back on her towel. Many thoughts wandered through Retasu's head as she watched many clouds slowly move in the sky. Retasu couldn't seem to stop thinking about Shirogane and what he might be up to. Retasu closed her sapphire eyes and thought about taking a nap. All of a sudden a volleyball hit her head and she winced and sat up.

"Gomen Gomen Retasu!" Ichigo Momomiya apologized running up to Retasu and grabbing the volleyball. "Hey come on why are you just sitting there? We are going to play volleyball three on three. Come on Retasu you can be on mine and Aoyama-kun's team." She smiled pulling her friend to the volleyball net.

"Wow she lives!" Minto giggled as she looked at Masaya, Ichigo, and Retasu. "So are you three ready to lose to Purin, Oneesama, and myself?" Minto questioned throwing up the ball and catching it.

Retasu giggled as she looked at Minto. "There you going getting over confident again, Minto-san." The young girl then went to the right side and got ready to hit the ball. The group of heroes then played volleyball for what seemed like hours as they all giggled and teased one another, but most importantly had fun. Retasu giggled as she jumped to hit the ball but once she hit the ball it went right into the back of Masaya's head. "Gomen Gomen Aoyama-san!"

Masaya laughed as he looked at Retasu. "Don't worry about it Retasu. I thought it was kind of funny." He laughed rubbing the back of his head where the volleyball had hit him.

Retasu giggled as she picked up the ball and threw it over the net. "I think it is Purin-chan's turn to serve the ball." Retasu stated as she got ready to receive the ball if it ended up coming in her direction.

Ichigo smiled as she looked at Retasu and they received the ball and scored a point. "Great job Retasu!" Ichigo smiled as she served the ball to Minto, Zakuro, and Purin. Ichigo, Masaya, and Retasu got ready for the return as they all giggled when Masaya and Retasu ran into one another trying to get the ball.

"Aoyama-oniichan! Retasu-oneechan! That is why you are supposed to call the ball no da!" Purin giggled looking at Retasu as she apologized to Masaya five million times and turned bright strawberry red.

>Ichigo's POV 

_I am so glad that Retasu is able to have some fun! She looks so happy and care free right now. This was such a great idea, I am going to have to thank Aoyama-kun when he brings me home tonight. His plan was a great success! Retasu seems to have forgotten all about her troubles with Shirogane. Sure she is hurting poor Aoyama-kun, but this is a great way to spend the day. Care free and with friends!_

>End Ichigo's POV 

The group played volleyball for a while longer until Purin got hungry and they all decided to each lunch before they had to listen to her complain. The group giggled as they threw grapes at one another as they sat on a picnic blanket. Retasu sighed as she looked at the sky and smiled. "Arigatou everyone I am having so much fun. This is way better than sitting in my room." She giggled looking at her teammates and coworkers. Not only that though they were the closest friends Retasu had ever had.

"You are welcome Retasu it is great to see you enjoying yourself. We all missed your great smile." Zakuro stated as she took a bite out of her sushi.

"Purin missed hanging with Retasu-oneechan na no da." Purin smiled as she ate a sandwich that Minto had brought. "Minto-oneechan this sandwich is delicious na no da!"

Minto smiled. "Arigatou Purin. Baka made them herself specially for today's trip to the beach." Minto smiled as her brown eyes looked at the ocean. "After we are finished eating does anyone feel up to swimming?"

Retasu smiled as she ate a chip. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Minto-san!" Retasu giggled as she continued to eat.

"I suppose it is settled then after we are finished eating we will go for a swim." Masaya smiled as Ichigo leaned on his arm and giggled.

"Yea that sounds like a great idea." Ichigo smiled as she sat up and grabbed a tuna sandwich and smiled. "I love tuna nya!" She then blushed as she looked at the others and laughed. "I guess I still act like a cat at times!" She giggled.

"Ichigo-oneechan still acts like a cat na no da! Nya nya Ichigo-oneechan!" Purin giggled as she looked at Ichigo.

"You better watch it Purin!" Ichigo said as she went to hit Purin but she moved out of the way as she chased Purin around the blanket. "Get back here!"

Retasu giggled as she watched her friend run. "Come on now there is no need to fight. We came here to enjoy the nice sunny day. You would not want to ruin it fighting now would you?" The young green haired teen questioned looking at the strawberry and blond haired girls.

"No." They replied in unison as they began to giggle and returned to their spots on the blanket. Everyone laughed as they finished up the food and began to clean up and throw away what they did not need no more.

Retasu looked at the water as she remembered the time that they had all gone to the beach with Ryou and Keiichiro. Retasu had realized that she liked Ryou shortly after she had a talk with Ryou at the beach. The girl sighed as she looked towards her friends that were all having fun and enjoying themselves.

>Retasu's POV 

_I don't understand they seem to be having such a great time. I truly have missed hanging out with my friends and being crazy, but I can't get Shirogane-san out of my mind. I wish I knew what I should do. I truly do like Shirogane-san, but what if he doesn't feel the same in return? I can't afford to tell him how I feel. What if he never wants to talk to me again because he is afraid I will try to get him to like me? I wish this wasn't so hard to do. Ichigo-san seems to be so happy with Aoyama-san and I only wish that I could be happy with Shirogane-san. Oh stop it Retasu you know Shirogane-san does not feel the same about you so why put yourself through all of this? Can't you see you are only hurting yourself more by doing this? You are being so dumb!_

>End Retasu's POV 

Minto ran over to Retasu as she smiled. "We are all going to go swimming now Retasu! Come on we are going to try to dunk Ichigo!" Minto giggled as she ran towards the water.

Retasu giggled as she followed Minto into the water and began splashing around with her friends. She laughed as she was forced under water and was totally soaked as she came up for air and looked at her friends. They then dunked Ichigo under water as she came up and glared at them, but started laughing.

>Retasu's POV 

_You know Retasu who cares about Shirogane-san right now? You are out on a sunny day with your friends. This does not happen very often so why not enjoy it while you can. As long as I always have friends like this I shouldn't have to worry about being lonely. _

>End Retasu's POV 

The group of teenagers splashed around in the lake for hours until the sun began to set and they noticed that their skin had gotten all wrinkled. The girls and Masaya giggled as they packed up their belongings and looked at the volleyball nets.

"What do you guys say to one last game of volleyball before we leave? Come on please!" Retasu smiled as she looked at her friends and they all smiled and nodded at her.

"You better watch out! Oneesama, Purin, and I are going to beat you all bad!" Minto bragged as she ran into her spot and looked at Masaya, Ichigo, and Retasu.

"I hope you are ready to eat your words Minto!" Masaya laughed as he served the ball.

The group of six played their game for an hour and in the end after all the smack talk and giggling it came out that Ichigo, Masaya, and Retasu won by two points. It was a very close game and they all had loads of fun but the sun began to set and they knew they could not fit in one last game. Everyone then grabbed their stuff as they left the beach unaware however that a certain pointy eared alien was watching over them.

Minto and Zakuro went off in one direction as they headed to their homes and Purin went off in another direction. This only left Retasu, Masaya, and Ichigo as they headed towards Retasu's house. "I hope you had a good time today Retasu." Ichigo stated as she turned towards her friend.

"Arigatou Ichigo-san. I had a wonderful time and I'm really glad that I joined you all today." Retasu thanked as she stopped in front of her door. "Arigatou for walking me home. I will be sure to talk to you tomorrow." Retasu smiled as she walked inside and left Ichigo and Masaya outside.

"Arigatou Aoyama-kun! Retasu had a great time today and I think we helped her. It is all because of your idea." Ichigo smiled as she held onto Masaya's hand as they headed to Ichigo's house.

"It wasn't only me Ichigo. Retasu had a great time because of all of us. We are all her friends and because we care so much for her she can have fun with us all." Masaya smiled as they reached Ichigo's house and he gave her a long kiss and waved good-bye to her.

>Masaya's POV 

_Retasu is far from happy and I know it. I just hope that she can do something before she'll regret not doing anything. Oh Retasu you are one of my friends as well as Ichigo's if anything were to happen to you Ichigo and I would fully blame ourselves for not helping. Please let us help you._

>End Masaya's POV 

Retasu looked out her window as she sighed and she walked over to the picture frame that was on her desk. "Shirogane-san…" Retasu looked at the picture and saw how happy everyone was as she frowned thinking about how Shirogane would be gone for another week. Retasu then set down the picture as she slowly got into her bed and closed her eyes. Her breathing got lighter as Retasu fell into a deep peaceful sleep for the first time in what felt like ages to her.

**A/N Another Chapter is finshed. What did ya think? Was it good enough for a nice review? I sure hope so!**

----

Japanese Words and Meanings

----

Gomen- Sorry

Arigatou- Thank you

Nya/Nyan- Meow

Na No Da- Purin says it at the end of each sentence; a form of exclamation

Oneesama- Minto refers to Zakuro as Oneesama; This is a form of big sister but with a lot of respect

Oneechan- sister

Oniichan- brother


	3. Managing To Deal

**The Troubles With Love**

**A/N: Alright I don't own TMM and I'm not claiming to either. I use some lyrics and I don't own those either**

**Chapter 3 "Managing To Deal"**

The weekend was finally over as Retasu walked out her front door and let out a soft sigh beginning to walk towards Okumura Daifuzoku. She held onto her school bag as she saw Ichigo walking towards her own school. "Ohayou Ichigo-san!" Retasu called out as she waved at Ichigo and ran over to her.

The strawberry headed 15 year old turned and smile. "Ohayou Retasu! It is good to see you actually going to school today!" Ichigo smiled as she walked with her friend to school.

"Mother wouldn't allow me to miss school for another week. Besides I'm going to have a lot of work to make up." Retasu giggled as she stopped. "Well I have to go this way."

"Alright Retasu my school is this way." Ichigo giggled. "I will see you this afternoon? Everyone is going to meet at the café and then we are going to hang out." Ichigo reminded as she ran off towards her school.

"I'll be there no need to worry Ichigo-san. I will be there!" Retasu smiled as she continued to walk to school.

She looked around at everyone once she walked in the door and they all looked at her shocked. Retasu guessed that they thought she was not going to come back to school. The school day went on and Retasu did her work, however she kept thinking about their trip to Café Mew Mew after school. Retasu was saddened as she thought about how Ryou was not going to be there as she sighed and rested her head on her desk. It was lunch time and she did not feel up to eating. Retasu then walked over to the window as she looked out it and watched the clouds. "I can't get my mind off Shirogane-san." She sighed as her blue eyes turned to her classmates who were giggling and conversing about things.

_All the pain I thought I knew, All my thoughts lead back to you, Back to what was never said, Back and forth inside my head_

Lunch period was over as Retasu returned to her seat and listened to her teacher go on about Algebra. Retasu worked hard to catch up with her classmates in the lessons they were on as she sighed when the school bell rang and class was finally over. Retasu walked outside the school building rather slowly as she looked at the blue sky and smiled.

Retasu made her way through town as she headed towards the café holding onto her school bag. Retasu stopped for a moment when a small animal caught her eye and she walked over to it and picked it up gently. "It looks as if you have been injured young one." Retasu then took out her handkerchief as she wrapped it around the small creatures paw gently. "There you go now you have to give that paw time to heal." She smiled as she stood up and set the creature down. "Be more careful from now on, alright?"

Retasu then continued on her way to the café when all of a sudden the wind blew fiercely and Retasu held her skirt down as she looked around. Retasu looked at the blackened sky as her eyes widened. "Is there a storm coming?" She questioned as she watch debris fly through the air as she ran towards the café. The wind died down as the sky returned to its normal shade of blue as Retasu looked around confused. "What was that all about?"

Retasu made it to the café as she looked at her friends all standing outside and waiting for her. "Konnichiwa. Gomen I'm late." Retasu apologized as she looked at her friends that were standing there.

"It is ok Retasu-oneechan! Ichigo-oneechan and Aoyama-oniichan just got here as well! You aren't that late na no da!" Purin smiled as she bounced around as usual although she was now wear a school uniform of her own and the colors suited her well. She wore an orange plaid skirt with an orange vest sweater over a white T-Shirt.

"Now what are we going to do everyone?" Ichigo questioned as she looked around at the group of girls standing there and held onto Masaya's arm. Masaya had asked the girls if they could all hang out after school today and he suggested that they all meet at the café.

"Well I suggest you all go into the back and change. The café opens in five minutes." Ryou stated as he walked out from behind the café and smiled at the 6 teenagers.

"Shirogane."

"Shirogane-san."

"Shirogane-oniichan." They all said at the same time as they looked at him in shock.

Ichigo was the first one to recover from the shock as she let go of Masaya's arm and looked at him. "I thought you weren't coming back until Saturday Shirogane." Ichigo stated clearly shocked that he was back.

"That is true Ichigo we hadn't planned on returning until this Saturday however we were done investigating and decided that w would return to Tokyo yesterday afternoon. We were going to call you all, but thought it would be better to surprise you when you all came to the café this afternoon." Keiichiro explained.

"But Akasaka-oniichan how did you know we were coming to the café no da?" Purin asked confused.

"Shirogane called me last night and asked me to suggest to you all that we head to the café after we all got out of school." Masaya stated as the girls all looked at him in shock.

"Aoyama-kun you knew Shirogane and Akasaka-san were back the entire time?" Ichigo questioned as she looked at him in shock.

"Gomen. They told me to keep it a secret so that they could surprise you all and it looks like it worked." Masaya smiled.

Retasu frowned as she didn't look at anyone as she turned her head away and looked at the ground. She then smiled and faced the group. "We have better get changed." She smiled as she headed to the back of the café.

_All the pain I thought I knew, All my thoughts lead back to you, Back to what was never said, Back and forth inside my head_

Ryou watched Retasu walk into the back of the café as he looked at the group. "Something is different with Retasu is she alright?" Shirogane questioned as he looked at the girls and Masaya.

"She just had a rough week last week and uh…" Zakuro tried to explain as she looked away from Ryou and at the other mews.

The girls didn't say anything more as they all headed to the back of the café and got changed. Retasu looked in the mirror as she sighed and walked outside the café and opened it. Customers began coming inside as she helped take orders and Purin brought the customers their drinks.

Shirogane looked into the dining area as he watched Retasu drop a thing of plates and glasses as he sighed and turned to Keiichiro. "It would seem things have not changed. Retasu just dropped a thing a dishes all over the ground."

"Don't scold her Ryou she probably has a lot on her mind after all the girls said she had a rough week last week." Keiichiro responded as he made some pastries for the customers.

"I did not plan on scolding her Keiichiro." Ryou stated as he walked out and helped Retasu clean up the dishes she broke. "You know Retasu you have to be more careful with the dishes otherwise we won't have any that aren't broken." He stated as he cleaned some plates up.

Retasu blushed as she looked at the glass on the ground. "Gomen Shirogane-san I didn't mean…"

Retasu was cut off as Ryou placed his finger over her mouth and smiled slightly. "You do not need to apologize Retasu, I understand you have a lot on you mind the girls said you had a rough week last week so I'll let it slip for today alright? Please try to clear your mind though so we don't have to constantly clean up dishes."

Retasu nodded as she finished cleaning up the dishes she broke. "I will Shirogane-san. Arigatou for helping." She smiled softly as she threw away the broken pieces of glass and went outside to rake leaves.

Ryou watched Retasu walked outside as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He began washing dishes as he looked out the window and could see Retasu raking leaves as he narrowed his eyes.

>Ryou's POV

_Retasu what is going on with you? Sure you've always been a bit quiet and not the one to spill everything to me but you are acting so distant… I wish I knew what was going on so I could help you. I care for you a lot Retasu…_

>End Ryou's POV

Retasu flipped the sign to closed as Ichigo escorted the last customers out of Café Mew Mew and sighed. "What a day." Ichigo grabbed a broom as she started to sweep around the café when she bumped into Masaya and smiled. "Gomen Aoyama-kun." She giggled and went off to clean more.

The girls and guys finished cleaning up the café as everyone sat down and Keiichiro walked into the room with a cake. "I figured since we came home we should celebrate with some cake." Keiichiro smiled as he set the cake on the table and smiled.

"That is a great idea Akasaka-san I will go grab some plates." Retasu offered as she ran into the kitchen and Ryou decided to follow her and help. The green haired teen turned around and was surprised as she almost dropped the plates, but Ryou managed to stop her from dropping them as he held onto the bottom of the plates. "Sh…Shirogane-san…" Retasu managed as she blushed strawberry red.

Ryou smiled as he took the plates from Retasu. "Here I'll bring the dishes to the others so you won't break them ok?" He smiled as he left Retasu in the kitchen and carried the plates out to the others.

_All the pain I thought I knew, All my thoughts lead back to you, Back to what was never said, Back and forth inside my head_

Retasu stood in the kitchen as she looked at the floor and sighed. Retasu stood there for five minutes until Keiichiro finally walked into the kitchen and smiled at Retasu. "How come you are not in there enjoying yourself like the others are Retasu?"

"Akasaka-san… Gomen I was thinking about…"

"Ryou…" He interrupted quietly as he walked over to Retasu. "You can't tell him how you feel can you, Retasu?"

Retasu blushed as she frowned and shook her head in reply. "N…no… I cannot tell him. Things would be awkward between us if I were to tell him my feelings for him." Retasu replied as she looked up at Keiichiro.

Keiichiro smiled warmly as he walked over to Retasu and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Retasu I'm sure that you will figure out what to do some day. However for now everyone is out there waiting for you so let's go have some fun." He smiled pushing her towards the saloon type doors.

Retasu giggled as she sat down next to Ryou and ate her piece of cake and smiled. "How Akasaka-san this cake is really good." She smiled.

Keiichiro smiled. "Arigatou Retasu, however I did not make the cake Ryou did." He replied looked at Ryou who had his eyes shut and arms crossed.

Retasu blushed as she turned to Ryou. "Um… the cake… it… it is very good… Shirogane-san." She managed as she looked at him.

"Arigatou, Retasu I am glad that you like it." He said with a slight smile as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

The girls all laughed as they finished their cake and Purin began to bounce around the café. "I think Retasu-oneechan has a crush on Shirogane-oniichan na no da!" Purin shouted out as loud as she could.

Retasu's eyes widened as she looked at the 12 year old blond and turned strawberry red as she stood up and ran into the back room and changed quickly. Retasu then rushed out of the café as everyone stood up in shock as they heard the back door slam behind their friend. The café fell silent as they heard raindrops begin to fall on the roof of the café as a storm began.

**A/N Guess what? Another chapter down the drain! Chapter 4 is going to be even better... I hope... Some old friends return hope you keep reading!**

----

Japanese Words and Meanings

----

Gomen- Sorry

Arigatou- Thank you

Nya/Nyan- Meow

Na No Da- Purin says it at the end of each sentence; a form of exclamation

Oneesama- Minto refers to Zakuro as Oneesama; This is a form of big sister but with a lot of respect

Oneechan- sister

Oniichan- brother

Ohayou- Good Morning

Konnichiwa- Good Afternoon


	4. The Search For Retasu

**The Troubles With Love**

**A/N: Alright I don't own TMM and I'm not claiming to either. I use some lyrics and I don't own those either**

**Chapter 4 " The Search For Retasu"**

Retasu's eyes widened as she looked at the 12 year old blond and turned strawberry red as she stood up and ran into the back room and changed quickly. Retasu then rushed out of the café as everyone stood up in shock as they heard the back door slam behind their friend. The café fell silent as they heard raindrops begin to fall on the roof of the café as a storm began.

-----

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you did that Purin! You embarrassed Retasu and now she is gone! We have to go out and look for her it is raining out and we don't know where she went!" Ichigo said worried as she grabbed a raincoat and didn't even change before running off to go and look for Retasu.

"Ichigo is right come on everybody we have to looked for Retasu!" Masaya replied as he ran off to look for Retasu.

The whole group went off in the rain as Ryou got drenched looking for Retasu. Hours passed as 9 o'clock came around and Mr. and Mrs. Midorikawa joined the search for Retasu. Ryou sat down as the rain beat down on his blond hair as he sighed an looked at the ground.

>Ryou's POV

_Retasu where on Earth did you run off to? We have been searching for hours and no one can find you. I don't understand Purin was only making a joke and you have to go and disappear on us. I am so worried Retasu I hope we find you soon._

>End Ryou's POV

-----

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home, It's a damn cold night, Trying to figure out this life, Wont you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new _

The rain fell on the lonely green haired teen as she ran around the town. Retasu had never been so embarrassed in her life. Tears fell from Retasu's bright sapphire eyes as she stopped running and stood on a bridge.

>Retasu's POV

_I just cannot believe Purin-chan said that in front of Shirogane-san. How will I be able to talk to Shirogane-san now? He is probably trying to find a way to not have to talk to me. I wish that I could just tell him and not care about what he thought. Oh Retasu what are you going to do?_

>End Retasu's POV

Retasu continued to walk around when she noticed that she was completely lost. Fear fell upon her as she noticed everything seemed dark and cold. Retasu tried to keep warm as she rung her sweater out and watched the rain continue to fall.

Hours passed as it seemed Retasu only manages to get more lost. Nothing seemed familiar anymore as she sat down on a bench and looked at the ground. "Now what are you going to do? You are completely lost and Shirogane-san probably won't talk to you because he knows you have feelings for him." Retasu buried her face in her hands and cried.

-----

Midnight came around as everyone met back at the café. Ichigo yawned as she leaned her soaked head on Masaya. Keiichiro came out of the back with some towels as he handed them out to everyone. Now the search party included: Keiichiro, Ryou, Mr. Midorikawa, Mrs. Midorikawa, Ichigo, Minto, Purin, Zakuro, and Masaya. They were all drenched as they worried for Retasu.

Mrs. Midorikawa got off her cellular phone as she sighed and looked at everyone. "Retasu hasn't returned home yet." Tears fell from her face. "I don't understand Retasu should have come hoe by now."

"Gomen this is all my fault. I was making fun of Retasu-oneechan and she ran off na no da." Purin apologized as she wrapped herself in a towel and frowned. "I feel so horrible, I was only joking no da."

Zakuro placed her hand upon Purin's shoulder as she looked at the young blond. "Don't blame yourself Purin. Retasu has been very stressed lately and she just couldn't stand being around people. She'll come home soon and thing will be fine just you see."

Minto nodded at the twelve year old. "Oneesama is correct Retasu will be fine."

"Arigatou Zakuro-oneechan and Minto-oneechan. I still feel bad though." Replied Purin while she looked at the ground.

Masaya looked over his shoulder and noticed that Ichigo had fallen asleep as he smiled and looked at everyone. "I think we have done all the looking that we can tonight. Besides we have school in the morning. I'll carry Ichigo home and then if Retasu isn't found by the time school gets out tomorrow Ichigo and I will help search for her."

"Aoyama is right you, you girls and him have school in the morning. All of you should head home and get your rest." Keiichiro suggested.

"That is fine with me; however, if you find Retasu please inform me." Zakuro stated as she went into the back and left after she changed.

Minto yawned. "I'm with Oneesama. You have my telephone number please call if you find Retasu." Minto replied walking into the back to change.

Masaya gently picked up Ichigo as Keiichiro put a blanket over Ichigo so she wouldn't be cold. Purin left the café after changing leaving Keiichiro, Ryou, Mr. and Mrs. Midorikawa in the café.

"It is too late I think we should stop the search for tonight, but we can continue in the morning." Mr. Midorikawa stated.

"You go home and get some rest, I'll continue looking for Retasu." Ryou replied as he rushed out the out the door with his bike helmet. Ryou then jumped on his motorbike as he went off in search of Retasu.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home, It's a damn cold night, Trying to figure out this life, Wont you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new _

-----

A truck drove passed Retasu causing muddy water to splash all over her. Retasu couldn't stop crying as she thought about the events that had taken place earlier. Everything had been just fine when they were working. Although now that Purin had told Retasu's secret, she couldn't stop thinking about how different her life was going to be. The young green haired fifteen year old was very shy when it comes to her feeling, especially feelings of love.

The rain seemed to lighten as Retasu sat on the curb of the road. None of the girl's surroundings seemed familiar and she had never gotten lost before. Everything was so confusing to Retasu and she didn't even pay much attention to the world around her.

>Retasu's POV

_Everything is just so pointless now. I don't know what I'm going to do. Just earlier today I was only hoping I could see Shirogane-san soon, but now…Now I don't want to see anyone. Why do things have to be like this?_

>End Retasu's POV

-----

Ryou had looked everywhere he could think of as he let out a small sigh and looked to the sky as if seeking an answer. Retasu had been missing for hours and no one knew where she could be or if she was alright. Worry swelled up inside Ryou's stomach as he was about to vomit. "Retasu where on earth are you? I'm so worried please be alright."

Ryou yawned as he stopped his motorbike and rubbed his eyes. Exhaustion was catching up with him, but he wouldn't allow himself to stop searching for Retasu. The motorbike started up once again as the search continued.

-----

A huge explosion erupted as Retasu was thrown into a near by vending machine. The girl stood up slowly revealing a trickle of blood down her chin. Her blue eyes widened as she looked at a pair of familiar golden eyes. "Kisshu."

"Well look what I've stumbled upon, a depressed and washed up mew." The alien snickered as he looked at the drenched and now confused teenager.

"Kisshu what in the world are you doing here? Aren't you living well?" Retasu asked friendly as she looked up at him.

Kisshu walked up to Retasu as he grabbed onto her throat and grinned wickedly. "I'm here to finish what I started 2 years ago."

Retasu was trying to gasp for air as she looked at Kisshu. "Can't breath…" The world around Retasu seemed to fade and her body fell numb. She knew that she had to do something otherwise she would meet her death. Fear consumed Retasu as she used the last of her strength to kick Kisshu right below the belt.

Instantly Retasu fell to the ground gasping for air as she looked up at the paining Kisshu. Retasu could feel her old powers inside as she stood up. Kisshu had recovered from when Retasu had kicked him as he glared at her. "That was a very gutsy move little mew." Kisshu then summoned his swords as he smiled at Retasu. "I think that your time is up." Kisshu walked towards Retasu with a huge grin on his face.

Retasu's blue eyes widened as she watched the alien come closer and closer to her. Confusion raced inside her head as Kisshu enclosed in on her. The last time Retasu had seen Kisshu they had just defeated Deep Blue. In her kind she just could not understand why Kisshu wanted to kill her. So there Retasu sat on her knees and totally stiff as Kisshu looked at her. Kisshu then grinned as he rose up one of his swords and swung it at Retasu leaving her in shock and consumed with fear.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home, It's a damn cold night, Trying to figure out this life, Wont you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new _

**A/N: What in the name of Kami is wrong with Kisshu? Why has he turned on our poor Retasu? Is he really going to kill her? Hmmm I'm so evil I'm going to leave you guys hanging hopefully I get some good reviews!**

----

Japanese Words and Meanings

----

Gomen- Sorry

Arigatou- Thank you

Nya/Nyan- Meow

Na No Da- Purin says it at the end of each sentence; a form of exclamation

Oneesama- Minto refers to Zakuro as Oneesama; This is a form of big sister but with a lot of respect

Oneechan- sister

Oniichan- brother

Ohayou- Good Morning

Konnichiwa- Good Afternoon


	5. Retasu's Confusion and Ryou's Search

**The Troubles With Love**

**A/N: Alright I don't own TMM and I'm not claiming to either. I use some lyrics and I don't own those either**

**Chapter 5 "Retasu's Confusion and Ryou's Search"**

Retasu's sapphire eyes widened as she watched the alien come closer and closer to her. Confusion raced inside her head as Kisshu enclosed in on her. The last time Retasu had seen Kisshu they had just defeated Deep Blue. In her kind she just could not understand why Kisshu wanted to kill her. So there Retasu sat on her knees and totally stiff as Kisshu looked at her. Kisshu then grinned as he rose up one of his swords and swung it at Retasu leaving her in shock and consumed with fear.

Slice! Retasu's sapphire eyes stared in shock as she looked at the huge gouge in her right shoulder. Blood seeped onto Retasu's gray uniform top as her hand slowly touched the gooey liquid. Slowly the green haired girl stood up as she glared at Kisshu. "What are you doing Kisshu!" She shouted as she winced in pain. Retasu watched as Kisshu came towards her once more with his blades as she tried to run from him. Panic flooded Retasu as she tried desperately to think of what she should do.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?_

A huge brick wall stopped Retasu from running any further as she turned wide eyed and stared at the approaching alien. Just then Kisshu swung his swords again. "NO! MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHO-SIS!" She screamed as a green light surrounded her body. Her green hair became a brighter green along with her sapphire eyes turning a shade of green. Her school uniform was replaced with a weird costume the color of green. A choker formed around her neck with the source of her transformation hanging from it; a golden power pendant. Green knee high boots were on her feet as her transformation was complete.

The girl no longer stood in front of the alien as Retasu Midorikawa, but rather as Mew Lettuce infused with the DNA of the black finless porpoise. Her green eyes glared at the alien as she called upon her battle weapon. "Lettuce Castanets." Green castanets formed in the Mew Mew's hands as she looked at Kisshu. "If you take one step closer to me Kisshu I swear I'll attack you with everything I have."

"Now play nice you Mew Mew. Besides would I really be scared of a young girl." Kisshu smirked as he took another step closer to the green haired teen.

-----

The tires on Ryou's motorbike squealed as he came to a sudden stop and slid on the muddy street. His sapphire eyes looked towards the back allies where he had spotted a familiar emanating green light. "It can't be… Mew Lettuce?" The engine roared on the motorbike as Ryou began to race towards the familiar light.

>Ryou's POV

_What in the world is going on? I know that I am not seeing things, that really is Mew Lettuce's aura? I wonder why she would transform there is no danger. God I hope that I was just seeing things. I don't want to force the girls to fight once more. _

>End Ryou's POV

-----

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Mew Lettuce shouted as she attacked the green haired alien nailing him in the gut. The alien fell to the ground as Mew Lettuce slowly approached him. "I do not want to hurt you Kisshu, but if you attack again I will attack." Lettuce then went to walk passed Kisshu, but he grabbed her hand forcing her to scream. "Let go Kisshu!"

His normal golden eyes were bloody red as he looked into Mew Lettuce's eyes. "Now you listen to me dumb girl you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. I am more than you can handle. If I were you I'd stop fighting now and give in." He glared twisting her wrist causing it to crack. Kisshu then dug his nails into the girl's flesh as blood trickled down her arm. "Now what are you going to do? Are you going to give in?"

Mew Lettuce's green eyes stared at the blood that was dripping to the ground and became lost in thought.

>Retasu's POV

_What are you doing Retasu? You can't just sit here and let Kisshu do this to you. You have got to get out of here so you can deal with telling Shirogane-san how you feel. I can't die here. I have to warn the others Kisshu is back. I have got to do something, but why won't my body move? Why can't I fight back? And why am I letting him draw m blood? What is this pain? It hurts badly… Oh my gosh there is a pool of blood on the ground. Is it mine?_

>End Retasu's POV

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?_

The world began to blur around Mew Lettuce as she lost her transformation and Kisshu threw her against the brick wall. Blood seeped in between Retasu's chapped lips as her face grew pale. The young girl was in agonizing pain as she slowly lifted her head to look at the alien's blood red eyes. Chills ran down her back as she slowly rose to her feet. "Kisshu stop this please! I thought we were friends. Deep Blue is gone and your planet was saved thanks to the Mew Aqua!"

Kisshu cut into Retasu's right arm causing her to scream out in pain. "I'm doing this because I can. You were always the weakest Mew and this proves it. You aren't even fighting back. I don't know what you think you can do for this world, but you are only lying to yourself. Just give up."

Retasu rose to her feet as tears streamed from her face. "You do not know what you are saying Kisshu! MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHO-SIS!" Retasu went through her transformation once again, but she knew that she was very weak and probably would not be able to stand against Kisshu for long. Darkness seemed to surround Mew Lettuce and she could feel her body become weak from the loss of blood. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" She called out totally missing Kisshu. Her green eyes strained to stop seeing double as she aimed at Kisshu once again. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" She cried out sending her attack right into Kisshu's gut full force.

Blood was spat from Kisshu's mouth as he fell backwards into a wall and winced. The rain completely stopped as Kisshu stood up and glared at Mew Lettuce. "You brat! I am going to make you pay for this and I'll get rid of you and the others be aware little mew!" With that Kisshu disappeared into nothingness and left Mew Lettuce all by herself. Light surrounded Mew Lettuce changing her back into Retasu.

Retasu winced as she looked at the various cuts and wounds on her body. Blood was in piles around her and it was enough to make her vomit. A fever began to develop and Retasu could feel herself get light headed as she ripped part of her skirt off to be a makeshift bandage for her wrist. She wrapped it as tightly as she could around the bleeding wound. Agonizing pain shot up her arm causing her to tremble slightly as she decided to walk and try to find her way home.

Late night was becoming early morning, everyone was well asleep by now and in a couple of sort hours everyone would be awakening. Retasu was shaken up and could only hope that no one she didn't know would try to talk to her. Retasu was scared and alone in a part of town she didn't know. To only make matters worse for the young mew she was injured extremely badly.

>Retasu's POV

_How come nothing looks familiar anymore? I know that I need to get home and clean up so I can go to school in the morning. I wish I had never gone to the café yesterday, then I would be just fine right now. How can I say that I loved seeing Shirogane-san again. What is wrong with me? No one else would have run out if Purin-chan said anything like that about them. Maybe there is something wrong with me… Maybe I don't deserve to love._

>End Retasu's POV

Retasu leaned against the cold brick wall as she sat against it. The ground was cold and wet under Retasu matching almost exactly how she felt inside, cold and lost. Fear was never something Retasu really had to deal with, she was shy and quiet yes, but never really fearful. Life seemed pointless to Retasu. She had given her heart to someone and had no way of letting him know how she. When Purin had told Ryou that Retasu had liked him everything seemed to shatter before her. How could Retasu possibly face Ryou now that he knew she liked him. Everything would go how Retasu had imagined, things would be awkward between the two of them. Cold tears fell down Retasu's cheek as she hid her head in her knees.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?_

-----

Dawn slowly approached as Ryou walked into the café cold and wet. His biker helmet was on the table in front of him as Keiichiro offered Ryou a cup of coffee and a towel. "You still weren't able to find Retasu?"

Ryou shook his head sadly while taking the towel from Keiichiro's hand. It was warm and felt good against Ryou's frozen skin. He then looked at Keiichiro. "I'll talk in a minute I have got to get out of these cold clothes. Arigatou for the coffee Keiichiro." Upstairs Ryou quickly threw on a pair of black pants along with a white shirt with blue on it. He then threw on a blue chokers and walked back into the dining area.

Keiichiro poured more coffee in his coffee cup as he sat in a chair across from Ryou and looked at the blond. "So Retasu hasn't returned home yet, which means that she must still be out there somewhere." He said taking a sip on his warm creamy coffee.

"This may seem weird for me to say, but when I was searching for Retasu I could have sworn I saw Mew Lettuce's green aura." Ryou responded taking the towel he had left on the table and drying his hair with it. "I have reason to believe that Retasu was in some kind of danger and had to transform."

Brown eyes looked at Ryou in confusion as Keiichiro was trying to interpret what his partner had just told him. "Are you saying Mew Lettuce has been reborn and was in some sort of battle, Ryou?" Clearly confused Keiichiro looked at Ryou awaiting an answer.

"Nothing is positive Keiichiro; however, I am pretty sure my eyes know what they saw and it was Mew Lettuce's aura. Only once we find Retasu will we know if what I saw was correct or not." Ryou replied as he stirred his coffee slowly and stared at it.

"In any case we have got to continue the search for Retasu. If what you said was true and she was in a battle, she may be injured badly. " Keiichiro replied as he grabbed a jacket. "You get a little rest Ryou and I will continue the search now."

Ryou's blonde hair moved gently as he shook his head. "No I'm going to go out and continue searching for Retasu as well. She needs to be found and I'm not going to stop searching until she is."

"Alright Ryou, however, don't make your self sick from being out in the cold too long or not getting any sleep. Please be careful." Keiichiro replied watching Ryou grab his helmet.

"There is no need to worry Keiichiro I will be fine. You should be more worried about Retasu. Now let's stop wasting time chit chatting and go find her." Ryou stated rushing out the café doors and back over to his motorbike. "If you find her Keiichiro phone me on my cellular."

Keiichiro nodded as he ran off to go find Retasu and with that the motorbike started and off went Ryou. The two boys were now searching for Retasu with no clue where she could possibly be.

-----

The brilliant sunlight shown on Retasu's pale face as her sapphire eyes slowly fluttered open. Somehow she had managed to fall asleep in the cold ally way. Chills ran up Retasu's spine when she actually got a good look at the ally. It was covered with trash and mice. Retasu stood up quickly reminded of her wounds as she left the ally way and sighed. She could see since the sun was out and people were walking all throughout the sidewalks. "Maybe I should ask someone for help. I don't know how to get home…" She said quietly to herself as she started walking.

Retasu then walked up to a man and smiled. "Gomen for bothering you sir, but I was wondering if you could help me figure out where I am." She asked politely as she looked at the man.

The man smirked as he put his hand under Retasu's chin. "That depends on if you give me anything." He smiled as he grabbed onto her wrist. "Now how about a kiss." He said pulling Retasu closer to him.

Retasu's sapphire eyes widened as she tried to get free from the man's grip but she couldn't. The man was getting closer and closer to her as she looked up at him in fear. "No…" She whispered trying to break free again. "Stop! Help Someone!" She cried but no one around her seemed to notice her. Tears filled Retasu's face as the man forced a kiss from Retasu as he laughed putting his arm around her. "RAPE!" She cried out forcing herself to break down.

-----

Ryou was riding his bike around town when his tires stopped and he listened. Someone was crying and screaming, but he didn't know where. All of a sudden he turned and saw a familiar green haired girl who was cut up and bruised. She had tears streaming from her face and a man had his hands on her chest and other places. "RAPE!" Cried the girl as Ryou jumped off his bike. He ran over to the man and punched him in the face as hard a he could causing his knuckles to bleed. He walked over to the girl who was on the ground crying covering her chest.

"Retasu?" The blond questioned looking at the frightened girl. Her eyes met his with tears streaming form hers. Ryou got down on his knees as he put his hand on her cheek. "You don't need to be afraid anymore Retasu that guy won't bother you anymore."

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?_

Retasu looked up at the blond and realized who it was and nerves tightened in her stomach. "Shirogane-san… I… I…" She looked at him figuring he was going to be mad at her for running and she looked at the ground.

"Come on Retasu your parents have been worried sick about you. Let's get you back home and cleaned up then when you come in for you shift you can explain wha the hell was going through your mind when you ran." Ryou stated slowly helping Retasu up and helping her on his bike. "One sec I have to call everyone and let them know that I finally found you."

It didn't take Ryou long to call everyone and let them know that Retasu was safe. He looked at Retasu who was injured pretty badly and he sighed. "Come on let's get you home."

Ryou drove Retasu home and it was a pretty quiet ride. Neither of them spoke a word until they got to Retasu's home. Her sapphire eyes looked at him and she smiled very lightly. "Arigatou Shirogane-san and gomen for running off." She said quietly as she went inside.

Mr. and Mrs. Midorikawa came outside as they looked at Ryou. "Mr. Shirogane do you know anything about what happened to Retasu?" Mr. Midorikawa questioned as he looked at Ryou. "Arigatou for bringing her back home."

"You are welcome sir. When I found Retasu she was with a man who was attempting to rape her from what I understand." Ryou explained as he looked at Retasu's parents. "I think she should be fine. She was just a little shaken up that is all."

"Arigatou again Mr. Shirogane I appreciate you bringing our daughter home." Mrs. Midorikawa thanked as her and her husband walked inside.

Retasu was up in her room all alone as she cried silently on her bed. All of her wounds were cared for and bandaged all of them that is except for her emotional wounds. Never in her entire life had Retasu been so fearful and scared. Then when Ryou saved her from that man he seemed so cold towards her.

>Retasu's POV

_Is Shirogane-san really angry with me? Good going Retasu you have ruined everything now. Shirogane-san is upset with you and you made everything worse. How stupid could you be? Then you talked to that stranger and almost got raped. Kisshu almost killed you as well. What the hell is wrong with me?_

>End Retasu's POV

Once more tears filled Retasu's eyes as she buried her face into her green pillow. "Now how am I going to face Shirogane-san?"

**A/N: Chapter 5 is done please tell me what you think of it! Hopefully you didn't think it was too bad. I'm going to be working on Chapter 6 real soon, but hopefully I get some reviews! Until chapter 6 laterz!**

----

Japanese Words and Meanings

----

Gomen- Sorry

Arigatou- Thank you

Nya/Nyan- Meow

Na No Da- Purin says it at the end of each sentence; a form of exclamation

Oneesama- Minto refers to Zakuro as Oneesama; This is a form of big sister but with a lot of respect

Oneechan- sister

Oniichan- brother

Ohayou- Good Morning

Konnichiwa- Good Afternoon


	6. Time For Work And Time To Fight

**The Troubles With Love**

**A/N: Alright I don't own TMM and I'm not claiming to either. I use some lyrics and I don't own those either**

**Chapter 6 "Time for Work And Time To Fight "**

Fifteen year old Retasu Midorikawa slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the green numbers on her alarm clock. 2:57 P.M. Two sapphire globes widened as Retasu got up out of bed and rushed over to her closet. A pair of green shoes that were on a rack were almost instantly on Retasu's feet. Quickly, after brushing through her green hair and rebreeding her hair, the young teen rushed outside of her house and down the road.

-----

A blonde haired 12 year old stared at the clock and then looked over at her boss. "Shirogane-oniichan, Retasu-oneechan is late! She has never been late before no da!" Purin replied a little worried as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Don't scold her please Shirogane. Retasu has a lot on her mind lately. Life is rough for her right now please don't be mad at her." A young strawberry haired girl pleaded after messing around with the ribbon on her neck.

"This whole thing is fucking confusing me. All of you keep saying she has a lot on her mind and yet no one seems to know what in the world it is! Whatever I won't punish her I'm going to wash dishes." Ryou shouted before walking into the kitchen and sighing as he stared out the window and saw Retasu walking slowly to the café. "I'm going to talk to her."

Retasu's sapphire eyes looked at the ground as bowed her head. "Shirogane-san… Gomen I'm late. I fell asleep and…" Retasu was interrupted by Ryou pulling her chin up so she was looking up at him. A bright shade of strawberry red flushed Retasu's face as she looked into Ryou's blue eyes.

"We need to talk Retasu. After your shift today I want you to stay so we can talk." Ryou stated as he turned and started walking towards the café. "Now go get dressed and start getting ready the café opens in 10 minutes."

"Hai!" The green haired teen replied as she ran into the back to change. She removed her clothes and put on her green uniform as she looked in the mirror. "Shirogane-san wants to talk to me after my shift? I know he is going to yell at me. Baka Retasu." A small sigh escaped her as she walked outside the café and flipped the sign to open. A smile came across Retasu's face as she began to greet costumers. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew."

Off in a distance from the kitchen a purple haired teen was watching Retasu. The green haired teen had already dropped 7 trays of pastries and had broken several dishes. "Shirogane-san, Retasu just dropped another tray of pastries." Zakuro reported as she looked at the blonde.

Ryou sighed as he walked over to scold Retasu for dropping another dish when he noticed that she had numerous cuts on her arms and she was crying. "Retasu are you alright?" Ryou questioned helping pick up broken pieces of glass.

She slowly nodded as she took the broken pieces from Ryou. "I'm fine Shirogane-san I just accidentally dropped another tray. Gomen. You can take away from my pay if you wish I don't mind." Retasu frowned as she went to throw away the glass pieces in the dust pan.

The shards of glass fell into the trash as Ryou grabbed Retasu's arm and looked at the cuts on her wrist. Worry fell in Ryou's eyes as he let go of her arm and walked away.

Ryou's POV

_Those cuts on Retasu's arm don't look accidental. Could she be cutting herself? No, not Retasu, she is just too sweet and kind to do something like that. Come on Ryou don't make up stuff just calmly ask her how she got those cuts. No rushing to conclusions now._

End Ryou's POV

Ichigo poured Minto some tea as she sighed and looked as Retasu served some customers at table 12. Minto looked up at Ichigo as she took a sip from her tea. "Ichigo you do realized that you look over at Retasu almost every 5 minutes. Are you just that concerned about her?" Minto questioned.

Ichigo sat down across from Minto as she nodded. "I am concerned about her. Since she got here this afternoon she is acting as if nothing happened and I just guess I wonder what is going through her mind."

"After what Purin said yesterday Retasu was embarrassed, but does not want anyone to know. Her crush on Ryou is something she wants to remain a secret. Therefore she is pretending nothing ever happened." Zakuro explained as she sat down next to Minto.

"Oneesama, do you think that Retasu is going to be alright?" Minto questioned taking another sip of her tea.

"Hai. She just needs some space. Do not trouble yourselves with Retasu's problems." Zakuro then stood up and walked away.

The café was closed down for the day and all the girls and Masaya went into the back and left all except Retasu. Retasu sighed as she walked into the kitchen to do dishes. Soap somehow managed to get into her wounds on her arm as she winced and almost fell backwards, however Ryou caught her. "Retasu your arm it is in pain." Ryou said, holding Retasu's wrist and looking at the cuts around it.

"N…no it… it is fine Shirogane-san." Retasu smiled pulling her arm away slightly but Ryou tightened his grip on her. "Shirogane…san… let go please." She said looking up at him and she remembered this morning when that other man wouldn't let go of her. "No please not again. No please let me go!" She shouted.

Ryou's eyes widened as he quickly realized what she was talking about as he hugged her to quiet her down. "Hey. Hey now calm down Retasu I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I would never ever hurt you like that man earlier did. I just want to talk to you as your friend." The two of them then walked outside and sat on a bench outside the café. "Please tell me that you didn't give yourself these cuts Retasu."

Retasu shook her head and looked at the ground. "You don't need to worry Shirogane-san I didn't cut myself. Kisshu is the one who cut me…" She replied looking up at him. "He attacked my and I transformed into Mew Lettuce again."

"Is that the only thing that has been bothering you lately Retasu or is there something else?" Ryou questioned as he looked at the green haired friend.

Ryou was being so kind to Retasu and she was happy to have him as a friend. If she told Ryou how she felt things would be different and she didn't want that to happen. "Everything is fine Shirogane-san. Gomen for being so weird I promise that I will cheer up." Retasu smiled as she stood up and bowed her head. "I had better get heading home I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Goodbye Shirogane-san!" Retasu then changed and headed for home.

Ryou watched Retasu hurry off as he stood by the window. "Retasu…" He whispered to himself as he heard someone in the kitchen and he turned around to see Ichigo. "Ichigo what are you doing here still I thought you left with the others."

Ichigo smirked as she looked at Ryou. "Don't think it makes you look bad. Anyways what did you and Retasu talk about Shirogane?"

"As if it is any of your business we talked about Kisshu attacking her." Ryou replied as he crossed his arms. "So we are going to have to be on the look out now that the aliens are back."

Slowly Ichigo nodded as she turned and began to walk away. "Shirogane look out for Retasu right now please. She needs as many friends as she can get." With that Ichigo ran out of the café and left Ryou confused.

Ryou walked up into his room and sat on his bed. "What did Ichigo mean? I am so confused." Ryou then looked towards the door after hearing a knock on the door. "Come in."

-----

The wind blew gently as Retasu's hair blew as well. By a large tree Retasu saw what she thought was Kisshu as she went to investigate and was kicked in the stomach. Her sapphire eyes looked up at the alien confused. "Kisshu!" Retasu then stood up and clenched her power pendant. "Akasaka-san, Shirogane-san Kisshu has appeared once more!" She shouted as she kissed her power pendant. "MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPO-SIS!" A green light surrounded her body. Her green hair became a brighter green along with her sapphire eyes turning a shade of green. Her school uniform was replaced with a weird costume the color of green. A choker formed around her neck with the source of her transformation hanging from it; a golden power pendant. Green knee high boots were on her feet as her transformation was complete.

-----

Keiichiro walked into Ryou's room and looked Ryou. "Ryou it is Retasu. She is in the park and Kisshu is attacking her. We need to contact the Mews."

Fear fell on Ryou's face as he ran into the basement and almost tripped on the steps. "Emergency Communication Activate! Attention Mew, Mew Lettuce is in danger. She is under attack by Kisshu. Hurry to the park and help her!" Ryou then ran up the stairs to run to the park when Keiichiro grabbed Ryou's wrist.

"Ryou stay here if you only rush into to help them it is for sure Mew Lettuce will die." Keiichiro explained as Ryou looked at him in confusion. "Just believe me and stay here Ryou out of danger."

Keiichiro's POV

_I know that is Ryou rushes off to the battle and is attacked by Kisshu; Mew Lettuce would do anything to save Ryou. Mew Lettuce truly loves Ryou and would never allow him to get hurt. Hurry mews and help Mew Lettuce something tells me Kisshu isn't going to go easy on her._

End Keiichiro's POV

-----

Minto ran out of her ballet academy and headed towards the park. The black haired girl stopped running and looked around noting that it was clear to transform. "MEW MEW MINTO METAMORPHO-SIS!" A blue light surrounded Minto's body. Her black hair and brown eyes became a blueberry blue color. Her ballet outfit was replaced with a strapless blue dress. A choker formed around her neck with the source of her transformation hanging from it; a golden power pendant. Blue gloves and shoes formed around her hands and feet. Dark blue wings and a dark blue tail completed the transformation. Minto had now fully transformed into Mew Mint.

-----

Purin had already been in the park putting on a show for people that walked by when she heard the emergency call. She waited until people left and decided it was time to change. "MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHO-SIS!" A yellow light surrounded Purin's body. Her school uniform was replaced with a yellow jumpsuit. A choker formed around her neck with the source of her transformation hanging from it; a golden power pendant. Monkey ears and a tail appear along with fury fingerless gloves on her hands. Long yellow socks appeared on her legs along with brown shoes. The transformation was now complete and Purin had become Mew Pudding. "Hang on Retasu-oneechan! Purin-chan is coming na no da!" She called out running towards Retasu's location.

-----

Zakuro was at a photo shoot and looked at her blinking pendant. "Gomen, but I have to leave it is an emergency. Reschedule the shoot for some other time." Zakuro then ran into her dressing room and shut the door. "MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHO-SIS!" A purple light surrounded the young teen model's body. Her bathing suit was replaced with a purple tube top and short purple shorts. A choker formed around her neck with the source of her transformation hanging from it; a golden power pendant. Long Purple boots appeared on her feet. A tail and wolf ears appeared completing the transformation. Zakuro had become Mew Zakuro as she jumped out of her dressing room window in a hurry to get to the park.

-----

Ichigo looked at Masaya as they left the movie theater. "Did you hear that Aoyama-kun? Retasu needs our help!"

"What are we waiting for let's go!" A blue light surrounded Masaya's body as his hair grew into a long blonde ponytail and his eyes changed from brown to a bright blue. A blue outfit formed his body to replace his school uniform. Masaya Aoyama now stood before Ichigo as the Blue Knight. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Hai! MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!" A bunch of light surrounded Ichigo Momomiya. Her school uniform was replaced with a pink Mew costume. Her black cat ears and cat tail appeared as s ribbon with a bell formed on the tail. Pink gloves with a ribbon on one formed on her hands. A choker formed around her neck with the source of her transformation hanging from it; a golden power pendant. Long red boots appeared on her feet. Now longer was she Ichigo Momomiya; but now the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew Ichigo. "For the Future of Earth we will be of service nya!"

The Blue Knight and Mew Ichigo then left the theater and ran towards the park to save their friend. Hand in hand the two teens rushed off into battle.

-----

Kisshu clenched his weapons as he smirked and looked at Mew Lettuce. He walked closer to the green mew as she backed away slightly clenching her castanets. "It is time to die Ichigo."

Surprise fell on Mew Lettuce's face as she looked up at Kisshu. Her green eyes stared into his bloody red ones in complete confusion. "Ichigo?"

**A/N: I am just on a roll today! This is like I think my second chapter I wrote! Anyways I hope you think it is getting interesting! Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and what is up with Kisshu I wonder? Why does he thnk Retasu is Ichigo? Hmm... You'll just have to wait I guess! Until next time!**

----

Japanese Words and Meanings

----

Gomen- Sorry

Arigatou- Thank you

Nya/Nyan- Meow

Na No Da- Purin says it at the end of each sentence; a form of exclamation

Oneesama- Minto refers to Zakuro as Oneesama; This is a form of big sister but with a lot of respect

Oneechan- sister

Oniichan- brother

Ohayou- Good Morning

Konnichiwa- Good Afternoon

Hai- Okay/yes

Baka- Stupid


	7. The Alien Named Eella

**The Troubles With Love**

**A/N: Alright I don't own TMM and I'm not claiming to either. I use some lyrics and I don't own those either**

**Chapter 7 "The Alien Named Eella"**

Kisshu clenched his weapons as he smirked and looked at Mew Lettuce. He walked closer to the green mew as she backed away slightly clenching her castanets. "It is time to die Ichigo."

Surprise fell on Mew Lettuce's face as she looked up at Kisshu. Her green eyes stared into his bloody red ones in complete confusion. "Ichigo?"

-----

"Yes and because you caused me so much pain and suffering 2 years ago, I am now going to end your life." Kisshu smirked as he walked closer to Mew Lettuce.

"You are crazy Kisshu! I'm not Ichigo-san! It is me Retasu!" Mew Lettuce dodged Kisshu's swords as she looked at him confused. "I don't understand what in the world is wrong with you!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Four attacks hit Kisshu sending him into a tree. Mew Lettuce turned with a serious look on her face as she ran over to the others. "Hey everyone there is something wrong with Kisshu. For some weird reason he thinks that I am Ichigo-san."

Confusion fell on the four teens' faces as they watched Kisshu stand up and Ichigo noticed his blood red eyes. She slowly walked towards him. "Kisshu… What in the world are you doing? We gave you the mew aqua piece if you need more then you are welcome to take some. Stop attacking poor Retasu and come to your senses!" The pink haired mew yelled walking closer to Kisshu.

_Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place. Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last days_

"I would get away hag!" Someone then teleported in front of Mew Ichigo and teleported her out of the way of Kisshu's blades. Kisshu glared as he heard the voice and teleported away.

Mew Pudding's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. "Tar-Tar!" The blonde's eyes widened as she saw Mew Ichigo and the familiar yet older alien holding her arm. "You save Mew Ichigo na no da!"

"Stop calling me that!" He shouted as he let go of Mew Ichigo. "You old ladies better watch out there is someone out to kill you." He explained as he looked over at Mew Pudding. "You have to be careful old ladies."

"That isn't the Kisshu you know, in fact that isn't Kisshu at all Tokyo Mew Mew." A mysterious alien explained as Mew Zakuro recognized him. The alien was none other than Pai.

The five girls returned to normal as they looked at the two aliens and all of a sudden another alien appeared and it was none other than Kisshu. Something about him seemed different than before as he frowned and walked over to Retasu. Retasu slowly back away when Kisshu bowed his head slightly and looked at the ground. "Gomen Retasu. It was not me who attacked you although it looked like me."

"How about we go to the café and you can explain everything to us along with Akasaka-san and Shirogane." Ichigo suggested as she held onto Masaya's hand.

Within ten minutes everyone was in the basement of Café Mew Mew and waiting eagerly for an explanation. Pai stood up and faced the group. "Shortly after we returned to our planet we used the Mew Aqua to restore our planet. We all became heroes back on our planet and all aliens worship us. However life seemed to be perfect until a comet collided with our planet and some aliens turned on others. The impact of the comet seemed to have some essence of evil in it. Our suspicions are that Deep Blue had planned this from the start."

Minto looked at Pai as she looked at the other aliens. "I don't understand though how did he carry this out? Didn't all of the aliens turn against Deep Blue?" Minto questioned.

"Not all of the aliens. One alien remained loyal to Deep Blue and to this day still is. This alien is different from the others and has no memory of life without Deep Blue. She is not evil though. I have always looked up to her even though she was too loyal to Deep Blue." Taruto responded.

"This alien is a girl?" Ichigo questioned as she looked over at Kisshu.

He nodded and showed everyone a holographic image of a sky-blue haired alien with black clothing. Her eyes were blood red in the image and it reminded Retasu of the way Kisshu's eyes had looked. "Her name is Eella. When she was younger her family was killed in a fire and she had a serious case of amnesia. Deep Blue took her in and filled her mind with evil thoughts causing her to be quite obnoxious. However, Eella is a very nice person deep down she is loyal and it shows. It was her that attacked you Retasu and that is why she thought you were Ichigo; she never knew which mew was who. She is very fond of me and has looked up to me; however, she believes that Ichigo hurt me badly and wants revenge for it." Kisshu explained. "We have traveled back to earth in order to find a way to save Eella or kill her."

"You would really kill one of your own na no da?" Purin questioned as she looked over at Taruto and Pai.

"Don't forget Purin they tried to kill me as well as Deep Blue. That shouldn't come across as a surprise" Masaya explained as he held onto Ichigo's hand.

"So what are we going to do?" Retasu questioned as she looked at everyone.

"We are going to try to stop her from killing humans and we are going to try to convince her Deep Blue is someone you don't want to be loyal to. If that doesn't work we are going to kill her." Tarto explained standing up.

_Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place. Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last days_

The alarms started going off as Ryou looked at the screen. "It would appear that an alien is attacking humans at the park. Tokyo Mew Mew Away!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW MINTO METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO MERAMORPHO-SIS!"

The five mews transformed each going through a different transformations and changes and then stood there as Tokyo Mew Mew. Masaya transformed into The Blue Knight as the Mews, Blue Knight, the Aliens, Keiichiro, and Shirogane rushed to where Eella was causing trouble. The blue haired alien turned as she saw Kisshu and noticed who else was with him. "Kisshu-sama what are you doing with the enemy?" Eella's blood red eyes widened as she glared and noticed Mew Lettuce standing next to Kisshu. "It is her fault isn't it Kisshu-sama?" Eella smirked as she clenched her sword that looked identical to one of Kisshu's blades.

The group dodged the sword except Mew Purin was sliced in the arm. "Mew Pudding!" Taruto called out as he ran over and held her up. "Are you alright?"

"Were you worried about me Tar-Tar?" She asked shocked and blushed slightly.

The young alien blushed and smiled a cool smile. "Well of course I was worried about you. If you were dead who else would I tease?" The two young friends laughed until they realized they were still in battle.

Eella created 10 Chimera Anima that were holding all of the mews and aliens captive. They were unable to move all except Mew Lettuce who ran over to Ryou who was being choked. Tears streamed down Retasu's face as she was shocked and looked at Ryou with her sad green eyes. "Shirogane-san hold on I'll get you out!" Retasu tried to free Ryou but the Chimera Anima used electricity to send her flying as Eella laughed.

"So green mew it would seem you care for this blond quite a bit. Hmm I wonder what would happen if I attacked him." Eella raised her sword up to Ryou's throat and laughed. "So Ichigo what are you going to do?" Tears streamed down Mew Lettuce's face as she looked up at Ryou.

_Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place. Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last days_

>Retasu's POV

_What am I going to do? This alien really truly believes that I am Ichigo. I have got to do something in order to save everyone._

>End Retasu's POV

"Eella-san you have made a terrible mistake! Please Eella-san you can even talk to Kisshu! I'm not Ichigo-san and there is nothing wrong with us humans. Please you have got to think about what you are doing! Please don't do it. Don't do it! I'll kill you if you even think of laying an inch of that blade on Shirogane-san!"

Kisshu broke free from the Chimera Anima and destroyed it as he ran over next to Mew Lettuce. "Eella don't do it! Please Eella this isn't Ichigo! You have everything mixed up. Deep Blue was not a good guy. He was evil beyond your imagination Eella!"

"Shut the hell up Kisshu-sama! I can't believe that you would even think about talking about Deep Blue-sama like that! He did everything for us and it was because of him we were able to get the Mew Aqua and save our planet!" Eella shouted as she was off guard and Mew Lettuce pushed Eella to the ground. Eella fell to the ground along with Mew Lettuce, but not before cutting Retasu across the face with her sword.

"Eella listen to me Deep Blue used us. He was not a good guy all these people here are. Please Eella I care for you deeply and don't want to have to hurt you! Deep Blue would have killed you or anyone else in a second to get what he wanted!" Kisshu shouted as he looked down at her.

Eella glared as she shoved Mew Lettuce off of her. "Get off of me you filthy human! I'll leave you for now, but just you wait. You have made a horrible mistake messing with me mews and don't forget it! You will pay for messing with Kisshu-sama's head! Deep Blue-sama was not evil you humans are and killed him!" With that Eella disappeared back to her ship along with her Chimera Anima.

"This isn't going to be easy those Chimera Anima were very strong." Taruto stated as he watched Mew Pudding return to normal. "I think you mews had better be careful."

"Tar-Tar aren't you going to help us fight Eella? You aliens do know her better than us and with your help we could defeat her!" Purin replied looking at Taruto.

_Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place. Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last days_

Kisshu leaned against a tree away form the others as he thought about the old days before Eella had lost her memory. After Eella had gotten amnesia something puzzled everyone who knew her, for some reason she remembered Kisshu. As children Eella and Kisshu had always been close friends and played with one another. The day of the fire Kisshu had just left Eella to go get something when he found out her house had burned down. A miracle happened that day and Eella's life had been spared at the expense of her memory. Nothing was familiar to Eella and she didn't know who anyone was, but she knew Kisshu was close to her and she remembered him and his name. When she had first awakened the first thing she asked was where Kisshu was. From that day on; however, she had changed from the person Kisshu had once loved. Eella became Deep Blue's servant and was very loyal to him. One night though Eella had come to Kisshu's room in the ship bursting out in tears.

>Flashback

_In a dark room a green haired alien sat up from his cold hard bed and looked at the female alien who was in tears. Slowly the alien rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around the other aliens shaking body and gently helped her sit down. "Eella what is going on?"_

_"Kisshu-sama, they are all gone. They left me here all alone and then Deep Blue-sama took me in and forced me to forget. I'm horrible Kisshu-sama they are all dead and I let them die." The blue haired alien cried on the other's chest as she hugged him tightly._

_"Eella what are you talking about? Who left you? Who is gone?" Kisshu asked extremely confused as he stoked Eella's sky-blue hair gently._

_"My family Kisshu-sama. They were all killed in that fire and I should have died too! Why didn't I die with them? Why am I cursed to live without them?" She questioned in tears._

_Kisshu's golden eyes widened as he stopped stroking her hair. Eella had remembered everything that had happened! For the first time since the horrible accident Eella remembered her past and her family. Kisshu lifted her chin lightly and looked into her teary eyes and noticed that they were no longer bloody red like they had been. Beautiful sky-blue orbs looked back into his golden ones and hope filled Kisshu. A small trickle of blood dripped from where he had pinched himself to make sure he was awake. "Eella you remember? Your memory is back!" He shouted hugging her._

_After a little while Eella had fallen asleep peacefully in Kisshu's arms and he was happy. For the first time Eella remembered her family and her past. However that happiness did not last. Morning approached as Eella left Kisshu's room and found him walking back to his room with breakfast for her. "Here you go Eella I got you some breakfast." He said with a smile._

_"Kisshu-sama you should know I don't eat breakfast!" She snapped and shot him a cold glance with blood red eyes. Chills ran down his spine as he looked at her eyes. The once beautiful sky-blue color had faded and she had once more returned to be obnoxious. A large crash echoed throughout the ship when Kisshu dropped the tray shattering the glass. "Gomen Eella I should have remembered. I will clean it up."_

_"Good Deep Blue-sama would not be pleased if you made a mess and did not clean it up." The blue haired alien then headed back towards her room without giving Kisshu a second glance._

_For moments Kisshu just stared at the ground and thought about the night before. His best friend had come to him with all her memories, but just as quickly as she got them back they were taken away. He had to find a way to get her to remember. "Oh Eella I promise one day you will get your memories back…" He whispered as he cleaned up the mess on the ground._

>End Flashback

Ichigo let go of Masaya's hand as she walked over to Kisshu who had left the group. Purin went to follow Ichigo, but Masaya held onto her arm firmly. "No Purin leave Ichigo and Kisshu be." Masaya said quietly.

"I don't understand Aoyama-oniichan. Why does Ichigo-oneechan need to talk to him na no da?" Purin asked as Masaya let go of her wrist as she looked up at him.

"Purin, Kisshu is down right now and he needs cheering up. If that old hag talks to him then maybe he will feel better." Taruto replied as he walked over to her.

"Are you sure you want to let her talk to Kisshu, Aoyama-san?" Retasu questioned as she looked over at the 15 year old.

"I don't think any harm can come from it. Besides Kisshu knows better than to try anything on Ichigo. She would kick his ass before he could do anything." Masaya chuckled as he looked at Retasu.

"That is very true." She giggled as she looked towards where Ichigo and Kisshu were.

_Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place. Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last days_

Ichigo walked up behind Kisshu as she put her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him with concern. "Kisshu… Are you alright? You have been quiet ever since Eella left." The sun shown in Ichigo's eyes as she moved a little so it wouldn't be so bright.

"I am fine Koneko I was just thinking about the past." Kisshu replied coolly placing his arms behind his head.

A slight frown fell on Ichigo's face as she looked up at Kisshu. "You were thinking about Eella weren't you Kisshu? Please tell me what is on your mind." Ichigo pleaded as she looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Koneko…" Kisshu bit his lip as he looked at Ichigo with his golden eyes. "Eella and I have always been very close and when she had lost her memories for some reason she was still able to remember who I was. It had always bothered me greatly and I was just thinking about one night when she remembered what happened. It was like she was a completely different person Koneko. I miss the way she used to be."

A warm smile brightened Ichigo's face up as she looked at Kisshu. "Don't worry Kisshu; I'm sure that we can save Eella. Deep Blue was probably planning this all along. He seems evil enough to do this to her. I'm sure that you can get Eella to remember her past I have faith in you. Besides you can tell how much you care for her."

"I do not care for her! She is a close friend! Koneko you are my one and only." Kisshu shouted looking at Ichigo.

"Kisshu… You know that my heart belongs to Aoyama-kun and you don't truly love me. Anyway Eella needs help and you are the only one who can save her. Please Kisshu don't let your friend down when she needs you the most." Ichigo replied as she began to walk back towards the others.

"Koneko wait!" Kisshu ran up to Ichigo with a small smile on his pale face. "Arigatou, Koneko."

"Any time Kisshu." Ichigo smiled as she walked back over to Masaya and her friends and Kisshu followed her. The group smiled and then looked at everyone. "So guys we all need to be alert. Eella can attack at any time. Retasu you have to be extra careful since she believes you are me." Ichigo stated looking around at her friends. Everyone nodded as they looked at Ichigo.

"We will all be ready for Eella the next time she comes. It will be all or nothing. We are going to save Eella or we will be forced to kill her. The final battle is here we cannot waste anytime, everyone must be prepared." Ryou explained.

Everyone nodded. "Hai." They all replied in unison as they headed back towards the café with thoughts of the next battle fresh in their minds.

_Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place. Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last days_

**A/N: Ok everyone there is chapter 7 for ya! I hope you are all proud I updated 4 chapters in like the past hmmm 5 days I think? I'm not good with coutning anyways I hope you like it! Sorry this chapter didn't deal too much with Retasu and Ryou, but hey I need some other couples in here ya know! So the final battle is coming up soon along with some more interesting stuff on Retasu's dilema with Ryou. Won't she just tell him already? Maybe she won't ever tell him... I'm so evil I know! Keep reading I'll update asap. Give me some time with school though I have some projects due that I need to work on! Chaoter 8 should be up this weekend if not before then! Until next time!**

----

Japanese Words and Meanings

----

Gomen- Sorry

Arigatou- Thank you

Nya/Nyan- Meow

Na No Da- Purin says it at the end of each sentence; a form of exclamation

Oneesama- Minto refers to Zakuro as Oneesama; This is a form of big sister but with a lot of respect

Oneechan- sister

Oniichan- brother

Ohayou- Good Morning

Konnichiwa- Good Afternoon

Hai- Okay/yes

Baka- Stupid

Koneko- Kitten


	8. Preparation

**The Troubles With Love**

**A/N: Alright I don't own TMM and I'm not claiming to either. I use some lyrics and I don't own those either**

**Chapter 8 "Preparation"**

The brilliant sun was high in the sky as a blonde twelve year old ran away from a tall pink building. The girls amber eyes were sparkling with excitement as she ran over to a swing and sat on it. Her orange plaid skirt blew gently as she pumped her legs forcing herself to swing higher and higher. Feeling like a child once more she let out a ringing giggle as she halted herself. Letting out a soft sigh the expression on Purin's face changed. Soon the final battle was to begin and she knew that she was going to have to be prepared.

A firm hand was placed on top Purin's shoulder forcing her to whirl around in shock. Her amber eyes met with a certain alien's eyes as her heart felt like it was in her throat. "Tar-Tar? You… You scared me half to death na no da!" The young girl rose from the swing and walked over to the alien and stood in front of him.

-----

Walking into the gymnasium fifteen year old Ichigo Momomiya was able to spot someone practicing kendo. Crowds of girls surrounded her cheering on her boyfriend. Instead of blowing up, the strawberry haired cat girl silently left the gymnasium and began walking to her house. Many people stared at Ichigo.

>Ichigo's POV

_'I really don't need to spend time with Aoyama-kun right now. He is trying to get himself prepared for what is to come. There has to be something that I can do to prepare myself. Two years ago when we defeated Deep Blue I thought that battling was all finished, but it started up once more. As long as I do not have to fight Aoyama-kun I will be alright.'_

Slowly Ichigo inserted the key to her front door in the knob. Pushing the door open, she entered her house and took off her shoes. The house was empty and quiet as she went up into her room. After walking over and turning on her music, Ichigo sat on her bed and hugged her pillow.

>End Ichigo's POV

-----

Classical music filled the air as a black haired girl danced gracefully on a stage. Hundreds of eyes watched the graceful girl intensely as she performed for them. With a soft smiled she finished and took a bow. The sound of applause filled the theater as fifteen year old Minto Aizawa exited the stage while the curtains closed. In her dressing room Minto sat in a cushioned desk chair and stared at her reflection. Many thoughts returned to her mind as she decided that once the crowed left she would dance some more.

Minto undid her costume as she changed into her practice clothing. A slight smile of relief formed on her face. The outfit she had to wear had been uncomfortable. Her black hair was released from its buns and rested at shoulders length. Small brush bristles ran through Minto's elegant black hair as she combed out the knots. Gently setting down the hair brush the teenager then put her hair back into its two buns. A smile of satisfaction lit up her face.

A sudden knock shocked the young teen as she rose to her feet. Slowly she made her way to the door to her dressing room. Minto then turned the coppery knob and began to open the door…

-----

Camera flashes were blinding a seventeen year old model as she shaded her eyes and walked away from the backgrounds. Gently Zakuro Fujiwara rubbed her eyes as she looked at the photographers. "I think that shall be all for the moment." She replied walking into her dressing room. The sun made her purple hair slimmer in it's rays through the window. After staring out the window for a while Zakuro decided to leave the building.

Many people stopped and chatted amongst themselves as the teen passed them. Everyone was shocked to see a model wandering the streets, but for once Zakuro did not pay any attention to the crowds around her. She continued walking around the town as she pleased.

Strolling around Tokyo Zakuro found herself in front of a church. Suddenly her blues eyes caught glimpse of someone who seemed to be familiar to her. Walking in the dark church slowly she saw a dark green haired alien and listened to him closely. "Kisshu…" The purple haired model whispered so only she could hear herself.

-----

Seventeen year old Ryou Shirogane sat on his soft bed up in his lonely room. His bright blue eyes stared at the pink ball of fluff the was asleep next to him. A soft chuckled escaped Ryou's mouth as he leaned back on his bed with his arms supporting his head. His gaze was fixated on his plain ceiling. After many moments he forced himself to sit up and go downstairs. Keiichiro Akasaka was in the kitchen of the café working on a new pastry dish. Ryou slowly walked over and grabbed a bottled water.

Slowly Ryou turned to the twenty three year old brunette and let out a sigh. "It sure had been quiet today without any of the girls here." He stated looking at his bottled water in his hand. "I don't know it is just weird not to hear them bickering and hear Retasu break dishes."

Keiichiro slowly looked up from his pastry dish and gave a kind smile. "Actually Ryou, Purin was just here about an hour ago she stopped in. However I do understand what you mean, not having them here is awkward. They do deserve a day off though this battle will be tough and they need to be prepared. In the battle against Deep Blue we almost didn't win and we can't afford to lose this time."

Ryou gently set down his water bottle and nodded to Keiichiro. "Yes I know that this battle means a lot and that is why I gave them the day off. I just hope that they are truly ready for this battle. At least we have the aliens on our side this time." Ryou replied with a slight smile.

-----

Sapphire eyes stared at the calm water brush up against the shoreline as they slowly blinked and watched the couples along the beach. The green haired teen looked away beginning to walk away from the beach. The wind blew her hair gently along with her gray skirt. Retasu Midorikawa had been through a lot of things lately and none of them too good. Depression haunted the young fifteen year old. It had been two years since Retasu had discovered that she had feelings for her boss, Ryou Shirogane. It was tearing Retasu apart inside by not telling him her true feelings, but she just knew he didn't feel the same.

Only 2 days before her young friend, Purin Fon, had made a joke about Retasu liking Ryou. Embarrassment had overwhelmed the green haired teen so much that she ended up running from the café. Once she had left the café Retasu was so lost in thought that she had gotten lost and only to have Kisshu attack her. After almost being raped by a man, Retasu was found by Ryou. Later that day Retasu was once again attacked by Kisshu; however this time they learned it wasn't Kisshu at all. An alien named Eella had disguised herself as Kisshu in order to get revenge on Ichigo. Little did Eella know she had been attacking the wrong mew. Which brings Retasu to the present time. Currently the teen was wandering around trying to enjoy her day off from working at the café. Quietly the fifteen year old leaned against a tree as she looked at the ground.

>Retasu's POV

_'There is definitely something wrong with me. I have a day off from working at the café and you'd think I'd be happy, but I'm not. What am I going to do? Shirogane-san doesn't feel the same way about me as I do him and it is tearing my heart apart. Could I seriously love Shirogane-san so much that I feel like dying if I can't have him? I want him to be happy and I know he could never be happy with me. Why did I even kid myself by thinking he might like me? Come on Retasu don't think about this right now. We have to go into battle against Eella-san and rescue her! I am really determined to save her without fighting. Maybe if we are kind enough we can save her!'_

>End Retasu's POV

All of a sudden a huge gust of wind arose as Retasu felt cold hands grab her as the tree she was leaning on suddenly disappeared. The hands were as cold as ice. One hand covered the girls mouth and the other held her waist. A small shriek escaped Retasu's mouth.

-----

"Tar-Tar?" Purin questioned as she looked at the alien in front of here. "What are you doing here? I would have thought that you would be with Kisshu no da." The blonde girl stood about a foot or two in front of Taruto as her amber eyes looked at him curiously.

"Nah I'm not with Kisshu. We decided to go out and get ready for our battle… So I decided I would come and see if I could get you to cry." He smirked as he looked at her.

The blonde girl looked at the alien sympathetically. "Do you really want me to cry? Tar-Tar I thought we were Friends na no da!" Purin looked at Taruto and wondered why he wanted her to cry.

"Maybe I won't make you cry… Besides you are so cute when you smile." Tar-Tar smiled was he walked up to Purin. He had matured over the years and had learned a lot about charming girls. Taruto then placed his hand under Purin's chin and tilted it slightly before lightly kissing her.

Purin looked at Taruto and flushed a light pink looking in his eyes. "Tar-Tar you just.."

"Showed you how I felt." He interrupted gazing into her amber eyes. "Purin, I truly have missed you over these years and worried about you. I know I was mean to you, but I do love you."

A bright smile lit the blonde's lips as she hugged the brunette alien. "I love you too, Tar-Tar!"

-----

A musical melody played as Ichigo picked up her cellular phone. "Moshi Moshi." She answered.

"Konnichiwa Ichigo. I just got done with kendo and was thinking that maybe we could hang out of you wanted." Masaya replied on the other end of the receiver.

"I would love to hang out with you Aoyama-kun how about we hang over at my house and maybe watch a couple of movies?" The strawberry haired girl suggested looking out her window.

"That sounds like a great idea Ichigo! I'll be over to your house in a little bit! Goodbye." Masaya agreed hanging up the phone.

Turning off her phone Ichigo got up and fixed her hair. Going downstairs she tidied up her house a bit and waited for Masaya to arrive at her house. Twenty minutes finally passed and a knock came from Ichigo's front door. "Konnichiwa Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo giggled letting him in the house. The two of the sat on Ichigo's couch and went through the movies Ichigo owned. After little arguing they agreed on a movie to watch. While the movie was playing Ichigo rested her head upon Masaya's side as he held her in his arms.

-----

Minto then turned the coppery knob and began to open the door… A pair of brown eyes looked into her own brown eyes as she looked up at him. "Seiji!" The black haired girl gasped as she let him in her dressing room and closed the door. "What are you doing here Seiji? Don't you have your studies to worry about?" Minto sat down in her chair as Seiji sat down on the couch.

"Is it so wrong for me to come watch my oneechan at her ballet recital? Come on Minto I am proud of you and wanted to watch you perform today." The black haired male replied as he stood up and handed her a bouquet of flowers. "I hope you like them. They are the same breed as the ones I gave you when we were younger."

Minto's browned eyes filled with tears as she stood up and hugged her oniichan. "Arigatou Seiji."

Seiji smiled as he hugged his oneechan. "Now I cannot stay too long because I do have a lecture today Minto, however I was very impressed with your performance. You can be sure I'll be at your next recital!" He smiled heading towards the door.

"Arigatou for coming Seiji. It means a lot to me that you came today." Minto then watched her brother leave her dressing room. Pouring water in a vase the teenager placed her flowers in the vase and decided to go out and dance.

Once on stage Minto began to perform the next part she was to have in her upcoming recital. Practicing very deeply, Minto tried to perfect her timings and her moves. Sweat beaded down her face and forced her to take a small water break. Letting out a small sigh the girl decided to take a break and rest.

-----

"Please I care for Eella a lot and I don't want to have to kill her. Ever since I was young I looked out for Eella and it is going to be hard for me to fight against her." Kisshu prayed as he knelt in the front of the church. "This is hard for me to do and I wonder if I'll make the right decisions. Please can you give me some sort of a sign or something."

The seventeen year old purple haired model crossed her arms and cleared her throat in the back of the church. "Well I can give you some advice Kisshu. Do what you think Eella would want you to do. I'm sure that if she hadn't lost her memory and was who you knew that she wouldn't want you to worry about her, but worry about yourself. Sitting here worrying about what to do isn't going to help anyone. Not you, nor Eella, nor anyone here on Earth. No one expects you to go through this alone. We are your friends and will help you, but not if Eella kills us all. The mews and I are going to help you try to save Eella, but if we are unsuccessful you have got to know that we must kill her."

Kisshu's golden eyes looked at Zakuro's blue eyes in shock. "How long have you been standing there Zakuro?"

"Long enough to know that you are confused." She replied bluntly as she walked to the front of the church and sat on a bench near Kisshu. "Kisshu please tell me that you know that you might have to fight Eella and you are alright with it."

"Eella and I have been friends since we were young. If I do have to battle her I just don't know if I'll be able to bring myself to kill her." Kisshu admitted looking away from Zakuro.

"It is natural to feel what you are feeling, but you have to overcome it and do what you feel is right in your heart. Either way Kisshu your time is running out you have to make up your mind and decide what you are going to do." Zakuro responded looking up to the ceiling with her arms crossed along with her legs. "You have to have faith and believe everything will turn out the way it is destined to. However don't forget everyone can change their destiny and no one chooses it for them. Eella's destiny can not be controlled by you or Deep Blue or anyone else beside Eella herself."

"Arigatou Zakuro. You have been very helpful. I know that I just have to try everything I can to save Eella, but if worse comes to worse I HAVE to forget about my feelings and let them go." Zakuro nodded slowly as she looked at Kisshu.

-----

No one seemed to be around Retasu as she shrieked and cold tears streamed from her face. Chills seemed to engulf her body as she felt herself getting tired. There was something around Retasu that seemed to be making the light around her fade. Thinking quickly, Retasu bit the person's hand breaking free from their grip. Red eyes glared at Retasu as her once sapphire eyes were not a pale blue. Quickly Retasu grabbed her power pendant and clenched it. "Akasaka…san… Shirogane… san…" Retasu couldn't finish as she seemed to be slipping unconscious from the fumes that surrounded her. "Help… Ple…se…" Falling hard against the ground Retasu lay there unconscious.

The alien looked at Retasu as she kicked her and grinned. "Now I've got you pathetic mew!" She smirked watching the girl who laid on the ground unconscious. Eella picked the green haired mew up and teleported to her ship.

-----

From the kitchen Ryou hear something from the basement. Quickly Keiichiro and Ryou rushed into the basement to see on their computer Retasu and Eella. "Akasaka…san…Shirogane… san… Help… Ple… se…" After watching Retasu get kicked Ryou was pissed and slammed his hands on the table.

"No Retasu! Damn that alien! How dare she lay a finger on Retasu!" Ryou shouted as he glared at the computer. "Emergency Communications Activate! Attention Mews, Retasu has been attacked by Eella and captured. Come to the café right away. We need to get to Retasu before Eella harms her!"

Keiichiro looked at Ryou sympathetically. "Don't worry Ryou we'll find Retasu." Keiichiro walked over to the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Damn it Keiichiro I KNOW we'll find her! What if we are too late though? What if when we find her she's… she's…" Ryou choked up as he slammed his hand into the desk causing his knuckles to bleed.

"Ryou please calm down. Once the mews get here we'll figure out what we are going to do." Keiichiro comforted as he went upstairs to get a first aid kit to tend to Ryou's knuckles.

Ryou's blue eyes stared at the computer screen for the longest time as he hit his head on the desk. "Just hold on Retasu I promise we will find you before that alien hurts you. Please be patient and strong." Ryou whispered as he sat back up and bit his lower lip.

**A/N: Chapter 8 is finished for you guys! I told you I would update this weekend. However it might take me a while for chapter 9. A girl from my school drowned after getting bucked off a horse this week so I'm kinda struggling to write, but as I promised here is chapter 8! ok I'm going to formally tell you my coupling right now. As of right now the couplings are as followed: IchigoXMasaya and PurinXTaruto. Those are the only official couples. There are going to be at least 2 more couples by the end of the story. I do not know if there will be more because I don't want to upset anyone by coupling people with who they don't think go together. So far my couplings are who I do support and who are officially pretty much together in the show. I just thought I would throw that in there for you people. I hope you wouldn't mind if I do couple some people up who aren't really couples in the show... At least not that I know of. However I'm not going to do some crazy coupling like Kisshu and Ryou or something like that... Blah! That would be weird... But if you support that couple I'm not saying there is anthing wrong with it! I'm just saying it'd be a bit weird! Anyways I'll stop talking hope you enjoyed chapter 8! Chapter 9 should be better and will be up as soon as I can write it! Guarantee it shouldn't be too long! Until next time!**

----

Japanese Words and Meanings

----

Gomen- Sorry

Arigatou- Thank you

Nya/Nyan- Meow

Na No Da- Purin says it at the end of each sentence; a form of exclamation

Oneesama- Minto refers to Zakuro as Oneesama; This is a form of big sister but with a lot of respect

Oneechan- sister

Oniichan- brother

Ohayou- Good Morning

Konnichiwa- Good Afternoon

Hai- Okay/yes

Baka- Stupid

Koneko- Kitten

Moshi Moshi- Hello; said when answering the telephone


	9. The Mew Trap

**The Troubles With Love**

**A/N: I don't own TMM or the lyrics blah blah blah**

**Chapter 9 "The Mew Trap"**

In the dark basement of Café Mew Mew nine people conversed amongst themselves. Earlier that day, their friend, Retasu Midorikawa, had been kidnapped. Mixed emotions dwelled in the room as they tried to figure out a plan of action. Upstairs seventeen year old Ryou Shirogane sat alone in his room.

"Retasu I am so sorry about all of this. Please don't worry I'll find a way to save you." He stated quietly to himself as he stared out his window.

A quiet knock came from the door startling Ryou. A strawberry haired girl walked in and looked at Ryou. After a few moments passed he looked at Ichigo and groaned. "What do you want Ichigo?" He asked rather cold. "You should be with Keiichiro and the others in the basement."

"I don't HAVE to do anything Shirogane." Ichigo replied. "Besides everyone was worried about you. So I volunteered to check on you."

"Well you came, you checked, and now you are leaving." He snapped. "I'm fine so it looks like you wasted your time coming up here."

"Why are you being such a jerk Shirogane? Right now we need to focus on finding Retasu." The strawberry teen replied.

"And you don't think I know that! That is why you were all in the basement! To focus on finding Retasu! That alien could be killing her!" Ryou began shouting, but stopped. Softly, Ryou sat on his bed and rested his head in his cold hands.

A gentle look fell in Ichigo's eyes as she sat next to him on his bed. Softly her hand rested on his shoulder. "Shirogane don't worry Retasu is going to be fine. We need to have faith. Sitting alone here up in your room isn't going to help you or her though. Now let's go downstairs."

Ryou's blue eyes looked into Ichigo's chocolaty brown ones as a small smile formed his face. "Arigatou Ichigo. You go down to the basement and I'll join you shortly."

-----

It seemed as if Retasu had been trapped in a cold damp room for hours. Finally, Eella grabbed her and dragged her out of the room. Retasu felt very weak after inhaling so many fumes. The air in the ship still seemed to tear at her lungs though. Choking slightly Retasu tried to get some air in her lungs.

"What is the matter Ichigo? Can't you breath the air?" Eella snickered as she kicked Retasu into the wall.

"Please… you… don't understand…" Retasu managed to choke out.

"Wrong, I think you are the one who doesn't understand." Eella glared kicking Retasu once more. Darkness overcame Retasu as she passed out in pain.

-----

"Akasaka-oniichan have you been able to fine Retasu-oneechan na no da?" The twelve year old blonde questioned leaning on Taruto's arm.

"Gomen everyone. It is very hard to locate her. I believe that Eella has discovered a way to hide from us." Keiichiro explained still looking at the computer.

"Eella probably has some scheme planned. No matter what we should keep our guards up. Be no means should anyone of us be alone tonight. There are six men and 4 women. I propose we split off into groups of two." Pai suggested.

Ichigo nodded as she stood up. "Sounds like a plan. We shall all get some sleep and meet here in the morning. Then tomorrow we can find Eella and Retasu. Now for the groups. How about we put the guys' names in a hat and each of us mews pick a name out of the hat?"

"That sounds like a great idea Ichigo. That way each of us girls has a guy with us and the remaining guys shall spend the night together." Zakuro replied as she wrote the guys' names on separate pieces of paper.

"Here Oneesama. We can put all of the names in this mixing bowl." Minto stated handing Zakuro the bowl.

"Ooo can Purin choose first na no da?" Purin question running towards the bowl and picking a piece of paper.

"Do not open it until everyone has picked theirs." Ichigo instructed choosing her piece of paper.

"Fine with me." Zakuro responded picking her paper.

Minto was the last to draw her paper. After grabbing her paper she set it aside. "Now first we should see who wasn't picked." Slowly the black haired teen opened the two pieces of paper. "Kisshu and Ryou."

"So it seems Kisshu and myself will be staying here." He said simply and a bit cold.

"Sounds fine to me…" Kisshu replied.

"Anyways on to the girls. Now who chose who?" Keiichiro questioned looking around the room.

The blonde girl opened her paper first and smiled. "I drew Tar-Tar." She looked at the young alien.

"So I suppose I will watch after Purin tonight." He replied placing his hands behind his head.

"I guess I'll see who I drew." The cat girl opened her sheet of paper. "My paper says Masaya. That means I get to hang out with Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo giggled holding the paper.

"I think she rigged it somehow." Minto replied glancing at the name on her paper. "Keiichiro…"

"Well I suppose that means I drew Pai." Zakuro stated not even looking at her paper before throwing it in the trashcan.

"Now where are each f the groups going to be staying?" Keiichiro questioned standing next to Minto.

"Tar-Tar and I will be at my house na no da." Purin answered looking at Keiichiro.

"Ichigo and I will be at my place for the night." The dark haired boy responded holding his arm around Ichigo's waist.

"I think that it is rather obvious where Zakuro and I shall be." Pai replied.

"Yeah we will be at my house." Zakuro put it simply.

Minto looked at Keiichiro. "Keiichiro and I will stay here at the café incase anything comes up."

"Sounds like everything is settled then. Now everyone go straight to where you said you'd be call the café once you get there. Kisshu and I will stay here as well tonight. Now go and we'll see you in the morning bright and early." Ryou stated before walking up the stairs.

Everyone followed upstairs and then left the café. Ryou and Kisshu went up into Ryou's room and Minto and Keiichiro went up into Keiichiro's room. Masaya and Ichigo walked towards Masaya's house. Pai and Zakuro headed another direction on their way to Zakuro's house. Purin and Taruto were racing to Purin's house to see who could get there faster.

-----

Purin and Taruto made it to Purin's place as they busted out giggling. The two called the café quickly and told everyone that they mad it as the rushed up into Purin's bed room. "So we are going to stay here tonight Tar-Tar I hope you like it na no da."

"I'm fine just as long as Eella doesn't attack you. I would kill anyone who attacked you!" The brunette alien replied stroking Purin's blonde hair.

"You don't have to worry Tar-Tar no da…" Purin replied quietly as she rested on Taruto's side.

After a couple of moments Taruto noticed that Purin had fallen asleep. He gently kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

-----

Once Ichigo and Masaya reached Masaya's house the phoned the café and checked in. After that the couple headed to Aoyama's room where he closed the door and smiled. "My parents aren't going to be home tonight I hope you don't mind Ichigo."

The strawberry haired teen shook her head. "I do not mind at all. It is probably better that they aren't. I mean just incase Eella does attack and realize I'm Ichigo and Retasu isn't."

Masaya sat next to Ichigo on the bed as he put his arms around her. "Don't worry Ichigo. Everything will be fine and I'm sure Retasu will be alright." Masaya then kissed Ichigo gently on the lips and smiled. "Now how about we get some rest? Tomorrow might be a long day."

"Alright Aoyama-kun." Ichigo replied tiredly as she laid down on his bed and he did the same. Wrapped in Masaya's warm arms Ichigo fell asleep peacefully. Feeling her chest rise and lower softly, Masaya smiled and stroked Ichigo's hair.

"Aishiteru, Ichigo." He whispered as he closed his brown eyes and fell asleep alongside Ichigo.

-----

Using her cellular phone, Zakuro phoned the café letting them know they where almost at her house. Zakuro and Pai arrived at Zakuro's house as she sighed and offered him some hot chocolate. "Here you go Pai I hope it is warm enough for you." She stated sitting down next to him on the couch next to him.

"Arigatou Zakuro." Pai replied shortly as he drank his hot chocolate. "You can go to sleep if you wish I'll stay awake and watch over you incase Eella attacks. I don't need any sleep tonight so you go and rest."

"Arigatou Pai. Gomen about this whole situation, but appreciate your help. I'll see you in the morning." Zakuro then laid down on the couch and closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

"Sleep well Zakuro when we fight against Eella it isn't going to be easy on you mews." Pai said as he set down his coco and watched Zakuro sleep.

-----

Keiichiro walked into his bedroom as he saw the black haired mew fast asleep in his bed. He smiled gently as he sat down on the bed and shook her gently. "Minto wake-up I brought you some tea." He smiled as she sat up and looked at him.

"Oh arigatou Akasaka-san." She replied taking a sip from the tea cup. "The tea is perfect Akasaka-san." She smiled.

"I'm glad you like it! I wanted to make sure you thought it was perfect. These next couple of days are going to be rough on you girls and I want you to be totally prepared. We need to save Retasu and stop Eella." Keiichiro explained looking Minto in the eyes.

"Don't worry Akasaka-san we will defeat Eella and save Retasu. Just you wait and see everything is going to end up being fine." Minto giggled.

"Yea you are right Minto. Now get some rest you'll need it." Keiichiro smiled before pulling the covers over Minto. "I'll be sitting right over there and I'll watch over you while you sleep. Don't worry nothing bad will happen."

"Arigatou. Good night Akasaka-san."

"Good Night Minto."

-----

Sharp pain stung in Retasu's head as she slowly opened her sapphire eyes and tried to get air in her lungs. Adapting to the surroundings of the ship was very difficult for Retasu as she choked again. "I… have… to… get… out…" She said standing slowly. "Mew… Mew… Lettuce… Metamorpho-sis!" A green light surrounded her body. Her green hair became a brighter green along with her sapphire eyes turning a shade of green. Her school uniform was replaced with a weird costume the color of green. A choker formed around her neck with the source of her transformation hanging from it; a golden power pendant. Green knee high boots were on her feet as her transformation was complete.

"Well it looks as if the little mew is finally awake. Do you really think you stand a chance against me? I don't think so… But I would like that pendant of yours. With that source of power Tokyo Mew Mew will be no more." Eella smirked as she summoned her sword.

"N.. no… Lettuce Castanets…" Mew Lettuce went to summon her weapons, but before she could Eella cut the green mew with her sword. Only a minor cut formed on her neck but her pendant fell to the floor. Eella picked up the pendant and watched as Retasu returned to normal.

"Now I know what I'm going to do…" Eella smiled as Retasu passed out from lack of oxygen yet again.

-----

Kisshu looked at Ryou as he sighed. "I am so sorry about all of this. I wish I could have stopped Eella from hurting Retasu. I promise Ryou that we will find a way to save Retasu."

"Arigatou Kisshu. I am just worried about Retasu right now. She is out there and could be thinking that we aren't going to save her and I couldn't live with myself if she thought even for one minute that I didn't care about her." Ryou replied as he put his ead in his hands and thought about Retasu.

"Don't worry I'm sure that Retasu has faith in her friends. If there was one thing I learned about the Tokyo Mew Mew girls it was that they have total faith in their friends and they never let one of their friends down." Kisshu replied as he looked at the computer screen and his eyes widened. "Look Ryou the computer! It picked up the location of Retasu's power pendant!"

Quickly Ryou ran over to the computer and a huge smiled formed around his lips. "Quickly call everyone! We have found Retasu and we are going to save her!"

----

Japanese Words and Meanings

----

Gomen- Sorry

Arigatou- Thank you

Nya/Nyan- Meow

Na No Da- Purin says it at the end of each sentence; a form of exclamation

Oneesama- Minto refers to Zakuro as Oneesama; This is a form of big sister but with a lot of respect

Oneechan- sister

Oniichan- brother

Ohayou- Good Morning

Konnichiwa- Good Afternoon

Hai- Okay/yes

Baka- Stupid

Koneko- Kitten

Moshi Moshi- Hello; said when answering the telephone

Aishiteru- I love you

**A/N: There is chapter 9 for you guys. I hope you like it. I'm super sorry about it taking so long to post, but it has been hard for me to write. I'm getting better though so hopefully... HOPEFULLY chapter 10 will be up by next weekend. Please Review!**


End file.
